The Flame's Despair
by Willofhounds
Summary: Sequel to Rise of the Flame Alchemist. Three months after the end of ROTFA Roy Mustang is struggling with what he is ordered to do in Isval. The only things keeping him sane are his brother's weekly letter and his friendship with one Mass Hughes. Will he survive the war or will he break?
1. Chapter 1

Roy's POV

It had been a long three months since I had left Eastern Command and my resolve was beginning to crack. With tired eyes I dredged through the camp members of my squad greeted me from their positions but had long since stopped trying to make conversation. As a major of the State Army I was required to command my own squadron of regular soldiers. I was more major in title than anything else. Captains had equal authority with the State Alchemist.

Many of my men in the beginning tried to upend my authority or ignore orders until our first battle. Those that had not listened to me rushed forward ahead of me just as I snapped my fingers to activate my alchemy. That was the first time I smelled the scent of death and cremation. Most of the soldiers that had rushed ahead of me were left as nothing more than a pile of ash. I had to swallow several times to keep from puking my guts out. I had heard stories of war but nothing compared to the real thing. Since that day no one has disobeyed my orders for fear of meeting the same fate.

I went to my tent hoping to get some rest before we were deployed again. I changed into a short sleeved white shirt and a pair of black shorts to sleep in. I had just pain down on my cot when a voice came from outside my tent," Major Mustang Lieutenant Colonel Gran would like to see you in his command tent right away." I sighed in exhaustion before pulling myself to my feet and changing back into my uniform. Then pulled my ignition cloth gloves on. Once I was back in uniform I left going to the Ironbood's tent. When I entered the tent I took notice of the three other alchemists.

The one closest to me was Louis Armstrong the Strongarm Alchemist. Next to him was Dr. Marco the Crystal Alchemist. Colonel Gran stood behind his desk his eyes cold emotionless just like most of the soldiers here. My blood ran cold at seeing Kimberly the Crimson Alchemist standing in the corner. That man was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed killing in the most gruesome ways possible. Most soldiers including myself hated the bastard for what he would do. Most of us had enough nightmares without having a living breathing one amongst us. Pulling me from my thoughts Lieutenant Colonel Gran said," Come in Mustang. This is incredibly important and must not be overheard."

I moved farther into the tents keeping a wary eye on the Crimson alchemist. Once I was all the way inside Gran said," The Crystal Alchemist, Dr. Marcoa has made a breakthrough that will end

war much more quickly. Dr. Marcoa if you would." I could see the exhaustion in the Crystal Alchemist's eyes but behind that was untold horror that no one should hold. I guessed that he like many of the State Alchemists had been ordered to do terrible things. I felt for the older alchemist. I had joined to change people's views on us but now I understood why they thought the way they did.

Dr. Marcoa came forward putting a briefcase on the colonel's desk. My eyes widened when I saw two glass vials with blood red liquid in them. Was that? I turned my questioning gaze to Marcoa who almost imperceptibly nodded his head. Philosopher's Stone! Marcoa said," As I was told to make. The Philosopher's Stones. I must stress that they are experimental and not complete. We haven't even tested them yet..." By that time the colonel had stopped listening to the doctor. He was more interested in what was in the glass vials. He picked one up to inspect it the silence was nearly deafening.

The colonel turned his gaze back on us as he said," Mustang, Kimberly, Armstrong, get your squads together. Have them prepared for battle in one hour. Dismissed." I snapped to an attention as did Armstrong. As usual Kimberly was stubborn and stood with is arms loosely at his sides. Marcoa looked distressed the the thought of us using the stones. As I passed him I gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder that I hoped was a comforting. I didn't want to use those things with my alchemy but orders were orders.

I left the tent heading straight into my side of the camp. As I neared the small fire that a circle of tents surrounded I let out a sharp whistle. Heads shot up and many tiredly looking faces came out of the tents. I said commandingly, " Soldiers be ready for battle in one hour by orders of Lieutenant Colonel Gran!" At the downtrodden looks of my soldiers I said softening my tone," I know your all tired. I am too but the sooner we finish this war. The sooner we all can go home so... Gear up!"

All the outside soldiers jumped to their feet heading for their tents while the ones already there ducked into them. I went into my tent to finish preparing for battle. Here we go again.

 **A/N The poll results are in. Thank you to all who voted. Here is the sequel to Rise of the Flame Alchemist. The Flame's Despair!**


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later found me at the top of the hill that overlooked the camps. One of the carriers had just delivered my mail to me and as usual I had a letter from Alex. I gave a wary smile when I had received it. These were the highlights of my week because he always had something going on in school. I avoided the more gory details of what I saw on the battlefield. Instead choosing to give him an overview playing it off as I didn't see much action. Alex also kept me up to date with the happenings of my godfathers. It was mostly pranks but it brightened my day on the lonely battlefield. This one read:

Hey Roy,

I was so excited for your letter this week, for I worry about you. Father's face when it came in the mail was hysterical. I wish you had been there to see it. I am glad your not other front lines an alchemist. It would kill me if I got a letter telling me you had been killed. I feel guilty still for the way I treated you when we were little. Ha, I can hear you berating me about it now but seriously. I truly regret how I treated you then and when you first returned.

Enough with the difficult stuff. Moony and Padfoot say hi and you won't believe the prank they pulled on father. They turned his his green and he had a silver snake in it for the last week. Sirius promised to teach me the spell later on. Oh I am also making an E in potions now. Professor Snape has been giving me tutoring sessions since I took your advice.

I asked Remus this but I wanted to get a second opinion. I don't want this to go any further unless we have proof but... Do you think mother is under a compulsion charm or potion? After listening to Professor Snape I realized how different she is from before the attack.

Please give me your thoughts,

Heir Alex Potter

I frowned thoughtfully rereading the final paragraph. It was possible for her to be under a potion or a spell but it would have to come from a more powerful wizard. If so it was likely Dumbledore's doing. That wouldn't surprise me at all now that I thought about it. He would do anything to get what he wanted. I wrote a quick note back to him telling him to talk to Sirius about his suspicions. I had just finished the note when I felt someone walk up the hill standing directly behind me.

I turned surprised to find Maes standing there. It had been a month and a half sine I last saw him. The upper ranks had deployed him elsewhere for a time. His eyes were cold from the battles and the killings we were forced to do. All soldiers had the same cold look in their eyes that marked them as killers. I said," Hey Maes. Its been awhile huh?" Maes gave a small smile as he said," That it has Roy. How have you been?"

I shook my head tiredly and said," This war is putting a strain on me Maes. I joined the State Alchemists to change the way people saw us. Now I understand their views. There's going to be another battle soon with a new weapon. If Dr. Marcoa's reaction is anything to go by it will be more terrible than anything a single alchemist can do on their own." I could see my friend's eyes widen. He knew as well as anyone one alchemist was worth over a hundred soldiers. I could see the questions in his eyes wondering what the new weapon was. I shook my head knowing I was not allowed to tell. Anything said in a command tent stayed in the command tent.

I pulled out my pocket watch to check the time and sighed. I needed to head back if I didn't want to be late. I said tiredly," Got to go Maes. I'll see you when I get back." Maes lips twitched as if to smile again as he said," Yeah I'll see you Roy. Be safe out there."

With that I made my way back into camp where there were four squads gathered. I recognized mine and Armstrong's men but the other two squads I didn't recognize. I heard whispers from them," Isn't that the Flame? I thought he would be older... I heard that in his first assignment members of his squad were roasted alive for disobeying him... Really?! That's horrible." I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't. Let them think what they wanted as long as it kept them in line. Fear was one of the best motivators in battle though I hated myself for using it.

I pushed open the flap to the command tent noticing that I was still a little early. Lieutenant Colonel Gran lifted his head in acknowledgment of my presence but said nothing. On his desk was the briefcase that I knew held the Philosopher's Stones. The flap was pushed open again revealing an excited Kimberly and a downtrodden Armstrong. Gran motioned Kimberly and I closer to his desk before he opened the case. Instead of two glad vials there was a ring and two necklaces. Gran and Kimberly put on the necklaces while I was given the ring. I now knew what the stones were for. In each of these items there was a red stone in it. We were not going to just win the war. We were going to annihilate the Ishvalans.

Gran said looking between us," There is a city as you know just to the north of here. Each of you will take your squad and pick a corner of the city. When the four of us are in place Major Armstrong will erect a wall around the city preventing any escape attempts. Kill any Ishvalans you come across. Be prepared to leave in five. Dismissed." These orders were going to create a massacre of an entire city. Guiltily I relayed our orders to my squad who gave me tired looks but accepted them nonetheless.

I could see their thoughts echoing my own. The sooner we beat them the sooner we can go home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Riddle Snape, Outofthisworldgirl you won't believe how happy I was to see both your reviews. Yes Roy is back and I will be updating regularly. Yes it will be difficult for him due to his young age. Riza and Roy will get together eventually but for the moment they will stay fellow soldiers. I encourage everyone to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated flames will be reported and blocked.

Roy's POV

All squads were in place and I could hear the Ishvalans yelling orders to one another. I knew my squad would not attack until I gave the signal and for that I was grateful. There would be no friendly fire by my hands this time. To the west I could see that a wall was being erected to prevent Ishvalans from escaping. It was time to get to work. Turning to face where I knew members of the opposing army were hiding I brought my arm up and snapped.

The force of the alchemy forced me to bring my other arm up to shield my face. This was the power of the Philosopher's Stone. What a terrifying power. I moved forward searching the buildings for signs of the enemy. Seeing one come up from one of the windows I brought my hand up again and snapped this time forcing the flames under control so they moved forward not behind me. Though they did not reach behind me to were my men had come up to in front they scorched the buildings.

I stepped back nodding to the soldiers that it was safe for them to go forward. The soldiers took the hint and began searching each building looking for survivors. I went alone into the building flinching at the smell of cremation. There had been people in the building were no more. I moved onto the next set of buildings as I was searching there was a rustling behind me. I spun on my heel bringing my arm up ready to snap only to freeze.

In front of me was a child younger then myself with a rifle in his hands. For a moment we both just stood there our eyes never leaving the others. I didn't want to hurt him he was just a kid in a bad situation. We weren't all that different in all honesty. I could see his hands shaking tremendously and that he was terrified. I was about to say something when he made a scared sound and brought the rifle level with my chest. Reacting on instinct I snapped sending the flames to burn him to a crisp. The flash fire showing both of our shadows until he didn't have a body anymore.

I looked at where the boy used to be now there was only a burned wall. What had I done? He was just a kid he didn't deserve to die like that. This war was turning good people into monsters I could see that now. Did the Fuhrer want us to kill everyone not just the soldiers? Now that I thought about that seemed exactly what he wanted us to do. How could I tell anyone about this? I killed someone that was just a child. How could anyone deal with this?

My head came up as my sergeant from my squad as he entered. He looked fearfully at me when my arm had come up ready to defend myself. When I lowered it I could see the tension leave his shoulders. He said," Sir the first groups of houses have been cleared. The squad is awaiting your orders." I said with a tired sigh," Well we better get back to them. Sergeant?"

He had turned to lead me to the squad when my question brought him back around to raise an eyebrow in question. Gaining a little bit of confidence I asked," How do you do it sergeant? How are you able to live with yourself after what we do here?" If the older man was surprised by my question he didn't show it. Instead he replied," Major if I may speak freely. The only way we can get through this war is if we as soldiers understand what we are fighting for. Sir I have two little boys and I am a member of the State Army to put food on the table. I fight so that when they are older they will not see the same gruesome side of human kind. What do you find fight for?"

That was the question wasn't it. If I had been asked that three months ago my answer would have been simple. I fight to change everyone's opinion of the State Alchemists. Now I wasn't so sure. The sergeant nodded at the look on my face," Major I heard about your original reason and honestly it was naïve. Now that you have seem war you need to figure out your reasons for continuing on before it kills you for having no reason. Now come on sir the others are probably wondering where we are."

Putting on my emotionless mask I followed him out of the building and back out into the fighting.

Alex's POV

He smiled when Sirius Remus arrived for their lunch on his Hogmede visit. Sirius said happily," Alex it is good to see you. How have your classes been?" Alex said trying to hide his worry," They have been good Sirius. That's not why I called you here though. Sirius its mom."

Their expressions changed in an instant. Gone was the happy looks now their expressions were grim and serious. They had their suspicions that Lily had been drugged since Roy had left for war. They agreed to only talk about it if they had something concrete. He held out a rolled up piece of parchment for them to read. He said making sure they couldn't be overheard," That's a mediwitch certified parchment of everything that was in her food and drink for the last week. It should be enough for a conviction especially when I don't support my father or Dumbledore for ."

The look in the two marauder's spoke of retribution for the two as well. Sirius said his gaze never leaving the parchment," I'll take this straight to the head of the DMLE as soon as we eat. Madame Bones is an old friend of mine with no love for James Potter." They hashed out their plans for the coming weeks. Alex's main job was to inform Severus Snape who had been friends with Lily in school before she changed.

The next order of business was about Roy. Sirius and Remus were getting slightly more in depth letter then he was about the war out east. Alex knew his brother wanted to let him keep his innocence but it still hurt. He wasn't stupid. He knew war was terrible whether it be with wands, guns or alchemy taking a life was still taking a life. His little brother was seeing more of it than anyone ever should. Roy should be going to Hogwarts making friends and pranking teachers. Not worrying about whether he will ever see home again. Not worrying about whether the people under him will die in the next battle.

Soon it was time for him to head back to the school. He hugged his godfathers goodbye before making the treck back to the castle. Stay safe Roy. Don't you dare die.

Roy's POV

Finally after six hours of fighting our way through the city we saw the signal to return to camp. Many of my soldiers had been injured but none of them were life threatening and could be treated. As I helped the last of my injured men to the medic tents I spied Maes watching from the edge of camp. He gave a lift of his chin in acknowledgement before turning to return to his side of camp.

I stood towards the entrance of the medic tent waiting on confirmation that my squad was okay. The medics always thought it was strange that out of all the State Alchemists I was the only who made sure their squad was okay after battle. The lead medic came over and said," Most of the squad has minor contusions and small cuts. Your Lieutenant has two broken ribs and his right arm is broken in four places. He will need time to recover before going back out. "

I sighed in answers I was glad no one was seriously injured but it was a hard loss to lose my Lieutenant. I would have to get a replacement and that meant teaching the new one about the squad and our signals. Damn it! I rubbed my eyes tiredly before I nodded. My Lieutenant was a man in his mid thirties who had just gotten married before the start of the war. He looked up when I approved and said," Sir, I'm sorry. I should have been..."

I held up my hand to stop his string of apologies and said once he was silent," Its ok Lieutenant. Rest up and heal I'll see you in a few weeks." He lift his left arm in a salute as he said," Yes sir!"

I gave him a pat on his good shoulder before leaving the tent. It was late and there was a good chance that we would be fighting again come morning so I retired to my tent. I stripped down to my undershorts and a white shirtsleeve T-shirt and crawled onto my cot. Maybe I would get lucky and wouldn't have nightmares tonight. I snorted at the thought. That was about as likely as the Fuhrer calling off this pointless war. I was exhausted and it wasn't long before darkness overtook me.

Dreamscape

I just gave the order to start searching the buildings for survivors. How did I get here? I could have sworn I just went to bed... I walked through the building smelling nothing but death and cremation. I heard a sound behind me and when I turned I froze. It was the kid I had incinerated earlier. I was helpless when all I could do was watch as the scene of me killing him played over and over and over again

End of dreamscape

I woke biting back a scream so not to wake the rest of the camp. It was still late in the evening pulling out my pocket watch I noticed I had only been asleep for a few hours and it was nearing midnight. I knew I would not be getting anymore sleep tonight so I pulled on a pair of uniform pants and a clean shirt since my other one was soaked in sweat. Not for the first time questioning why I was fighting?

Once I was in some cleaner clothes I moved outside of my tent and towards the fire. I sat by the fire just staring at it with a lost look. I barely noticed when Maes took a seat across from me with his own lost look. I asked even though I knew the answer," Can't sleep?" He looked up surprised that I had started the conversation. He normally had to force me to talk to him after a nightmare. He said quietly," Yeah. Nightmares about what we've done. You?"

I said pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my chin on them," I killed a kid today Maes. He was younger than I am and I killed him! How can I live with myself after that?" Maes gave me an understanding look as he said," You have to decode for yourself Roy. You have to continue moving forward and live on honoring those who have died by living on."

It hurt but Maes was right. You can't bring back the dead but you can honor them by continuing to live on. It didn't take the pain away or make it any easier. If I had not met Maes I likely would have gone off somewhere and died. He helped me keep my head on straight. The only thing I had waiting for me was Alex but Maes he had a girlfriend he planned on proposing to. If it came down to saving him or myself I would make sure he made it home.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed. We will be seeing more of Alex, Sirius and, Remus as this story progresses. As the war in Ishval continues they will be fighting their own war. There will be some romance but nothing major until Roy is older. Guest reviewer I encourage you to leave a name so I have something to call you by.

Sirius' POV

He had sent the food and drink that Alex had given him off for professional testing as soon as he got back to the auror office. He went about his regular duties waiting for the results back on the tests. On one hand he hoped his godson's suspicions were correct and Lilly's attitude was because of potions. On the other hand he didn't want to believe that the leader of light and his ex best friend were capable of such things.

He was having lunch at his desk when the report scroll came in. It had a long list of potion's keyed to James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, and Harry Potter. The potions keyed to Harry or Roy as he's known as now were disgust potions designed to make her hate the younger twin. The other ones were compulsion and love potions. This was enough to put both men away for a long time.

For this to work he was going to need the support of a few more people that had more influence than he did if he was going to win this. Even with Alex's help they were in for a lon battle. He started writing letters to Amelia Bones head of the DMLE, Lord Benjamin Nott who while Slytherin was an old friend. The last letter pained him to wrote due to their school yard rivalry but finally to one Severus Snape. He also wrote letter to influential families that owed his family favors to call in. Once he was satisfied with the list he sent them off.

He finished his paperwork and for once had his desk clear of it. This was a rare occurrence considering they were always getting new assignments. He wondered if the army made Roy do paperwork at his age. The thought of a thirteen year old having to do paperwork made him smile slightly. It would be good practice for the young major for when he climbed the ranks.

As Sirius could attest to the higher your rank the more paperwork you had to do. He yawned slightly taking a look at the clock it was nearing time for him to go home. He had been staying with Remus the last few months since Roy had left. Maybe he could pick them up something to eat and surprise the werewolf. Remus would never let him cook after the last fiasco of him setting the kitchen on fire.

He had just packed up his stuff and was getting ready to leave when the floo glowed green. Sirius wanted to groan aloud at his rotten luck. Out of the fire came Amelia Bones. Sirius nearly groaned aloud at the sight of her. 3...2...1... She said taking a seat across from him," Sirius I got a letter from you today at lunch time. Is it true?"

She was surprisingly calmer than he would have expected considering who he was accusing. He said warily," Yes mam. James Potter with the help of Albus Dumbledore has been drugging Lily Potter for years. I sent you and Severus Snape the proof while putting a copy in my vault." She nodded not surprised with all the precautions considering who they were going up against. She said," I'll contact some people and start the process to get this ball going. We will only arrest when we have a sure fire case against James Potter and Albus Dumbledore."

They shared a conspiratorial smile as they began to go over the fine details. Finally late that evening Sirius left in a much better mood than when he arrived. He also had forgotten completely about his dinner plans with Remus and when he arrived at their shared flat the werewolf was pacing unhappily. Sirius cursed himself for his own stupidity he had completely forgotten and didn't even send word to Remus.

He said carefully," Remus I'm sorry. I was just about to leave when something important came up. I am so sorry." Remus pulled him into a bone crushing hug as he said," I was so worried about you. You have always sent word when you were going to be late."

Sirius said guiltily," I was with Amelia Bones. The tests came back during my lunch hour and she dropped by right after I finished the pile of paperwork. She's going to help me get things ready for trial." A vicious light appeared in Remus' eyes at that. He wanted their ex best friend in jail for what he had done. Remus asked," What did she have to say?"

Sirius told him about Amelia agreeing with him and that she too was going to contact friends of hers for help. She didn't want to take this to trial until they had enough support and evidence. By the time he finished it was time for him to get some rest otherwise he would be exhausted come morning.

It wasn't until about two weeks later he heard from Alex. He had sent a letter and it read,:

Dear Padfoot and Moony,

Hey my favorite godfathers I was wondering if I could get your help on something. I want to enchant these notebooks that I bought so that it works as a communication device between Roy and myself. This would work better than just weekly letters. If you know of any good spells to use let me know.

How are things going with the investigation? I hope we will be able to go to trial.

Alex Potter

Heir to the Potter family

Sirius smiled slightly at the letter. He knew Alex wanted to be able to talk to Roy more but the letters took a long time. He sent back a list of the spells he knew worked over long distances along with updates on the investigation. Speaking of Roy they had not gotten their weekly letter from the Alchemist.

Roy's POV

Over the next three weeks the war went much the same the genocide continued. The Ishvalans truly didn't stand a chance against the three of us the wore Philosopher's Stones. It had been three days since my last battle and I had not slept very well. I often woke around midnight not to fall back asleep until the early hours of the morning.

Looking around camp I noticed Maes was gone as well. I had not seen him since the last battle. Where was he? I passed by Gran's tent and heard a voice inside say," So Captain Hughes squad is missing. How long? Have they made any contact?" I stopped at that. Maes group was missing?! Another voice I recognized as Major Armstrong's said," Three days. Colonel his last communication was that they had been surrounded by enemy troops and had been unable to make it to a rendezvous point. That was eight hours ago."

Maes! I stopped when Gran said my blood turning to ice at the words," We cannot spare the man power to mount a rescue operation. We will have to leave him. If they survive until we make it out that way again we will save them the." That heartless bastard! It was because of Alchemists like him that we were seen as dogs of the military! If Gran will not rescue him then I will!

I stalked off to find my own squadron. Many of them were outside having lunch and a handful of them were still in their tents. I tapped my Lieutenant on the shoulder and whispered in his ear," Gather everyone." He gave me a quizzical look but when he saw the hard angry look he nodded. I went over to where the medicinal alchemist were. Dr. Marcoa was in his tents when I announced myself.

The older man looked me up and down when I entered obviously checking for injuries. When he found none he asked," What can I do for you Major Mustang?" I looked behind me making sure no one was close enough to hear us. I said lowly," I need your help. I found out Colonel Gran doesn't plan to go on a rescue mission to save a missing squad. I am going to take my squad and anyone else that will help with me to save them. I'm sure there will be injuries and you are the only doctor I trust here not to say anything. Will you help me?"

I could see the gears turning in the doctors head as I waited. Finally he nodded ad said," Gather you men Major I will await you just outside the camp." I gave him a grateful look before leaving his tent. Who next? The only nonselfish alchemist I knew was Major Armstrong but he would still be in the command tent. As I made my way to my camp and ran right into someone.

I was about to tell the soldier off when I recognized him. It was Max from when I was in Eastern Command. I hadn't seen him in my entire time in this war. He stuttered an apology likely only seeing my silver pocket watch and flinched when I stopped him from going around me. I said," Private Maximilian right? Its me Roy Mustang." His eyes widened with recognition as he searched my face. He said breathlessly," By god it is you. Major it is damn good to see you."

I realized I had to get going if we were going to pull off this rescue before the higher ups missed us. I said," Max it is good to see you but I have to go. If I'm not court martialed for this I'll see you when I get back." I could see the older boy gaping like a fish as I ran off to my camp. I found my squad all geared up and ready for battle. I went to my tent to grab a map of the city we were just outside of. I motioned everyone closer and stuck a pin in roughly where I thought Maes was. I said looking to each of them," A squad of regular soldiers was cornered three days ago roughly in this area. I'm sure you all remember Captain Hughes? He is leading this squad. The higher ups refuse to go after him in a rescue operation."

There were angry shouts that interrupted me so I waited until they calmed down. Once the soldiers calmed down one asked," What do you plan on doing Major?" I said calmly," I plan on attacking to make my way to where Hughes is. But I can't do this alone just because I'm an alchemist doesn't make me invincible. Will you help me?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am NOT abandoning this story. It was requested that the chapters be longer so for that to happen it takes longer to write. I would like to thank my old friend tothemax3000 for the help in two characters. Max and Tyler. I'm glad you guys like to see more of the wizarding side of things you will be getting more of it. Mizzrazz once again you are too smart for your own good.

Roy's POV

My lieutenant said stepping forward and taking control of the situation," Gather your weapons and be ready to move out in five." My squad snapped to an attention before heading to their tents to prepare for battle. I pulled out my map of the nearby city and put down markers. I said pointing to the one inside the city," This is roughly the last known location of Captain Hughes and his squad. Lieutenant Collins you will need to lead the squad and find the missing squad. Once you find them send up a flare then wait for my signal. "

Collins asked curious," What will you do Major?" A voice from behind us said," I think Lieutenant you mean. What will we do Major?"

I turned slowly to see Major Armstrong and his squadron behind us ready for battle. I said unsurely," I can't ask you guys to do this. It wouldn't be right Major Armstrong." The older man's eyes were more serious than I had ever seen them. He said," Major Mustang you are not the only one who wakes up at night remembering the things you have done. You are not the only one Captain Hughes has comforted in his own unique way without being degrading. We all know he has a girlfriend one he plans on asking to marry him. Let us help get him home."

Several of Armstrong's men nodded in agreement while others just looked stoically on. I hadn't realized what an impact Maes had made on my fellow soldiers. He was helping me through my own problems but he was helping so many others. He truly was an indispensable part of the army. He was also the person I considered to be my best friend.

Armstrong took my silence as a signal to move closer so that he could look at the map. Not far from my pin on the western side of the city he placed one of his own. A blue pin that signalled the use of a sniper. He placed two more in strategic positions that would allow cover fire to be given to an escape. He said," I have three sniper cadets that were assigned to my squad recently that I think would do well here. Cadet Hawkeye, Havoc, and Williamson."

My head shot up at the first name searching his soldiers for the familiar face of my once friend. Riza Hawkeye stood silently off to the side stoically. She was a couple of years older than myself but still wasn't of age. It surprised me to find her here. She never wanted to be a soldier and as far back as I could remember she detested violence. Her eyes met mine and I flinched back.

Oh Riza... Her eyes were the same as everyone else's here. Cold and battle worn eyes of a killer. A voice I would recognize anywhere said," Your not going anywhere without me Roy." I blinked at Max who made his way over to us as my squad began to file in. I said forcefully," No absolutely not. Max you just got here from God knows where. There is no way I'll let you go with us."

Max glared at me angrily and said," Just because we are friends doesn't mean you can exclude me Roy. I want to help!" Max... Damn he would go with us no matter what I said wouldn't he? Slowly I nodded my consent and we finalized plans. Dr. Marcoa would be just outside the city waiting to tend to any wounded we brought back. Armstrong and his squad would provide cover for my squad and I to find Maes. When we found the man and his squad we were to send up a flare. That would mark the sign of retreat. Wounded first led by Armstrong followed by the squads with me covering the back.

It should be a simple in and out mission but nothing ever went as planned in war. We silently made our way out of camp and to the city. With any luck we could be in and out before anyone noticed we were gone.

Dr. Marcoa was waiting just outside the city when we approached. His eyes widened at the amount of soldiers that had shown up following the two State Alchemists. He said stepping forward to greet me," Major Mustang I didn't expect so many to follow you." I looked over my shoulder at the men and said," Honestly Doctor neither did I. Maes Hughes impacted so many of our lives giving us a reason to keep going in this terrible war."

The older man seemed shocked for a moment before he nodded. So many of us had considered taking our own lives for the terrible things we had done. It was Maes and a few others who understood that brought us back from the darkness enshrouding our hearts. If it wasn't for these select few the Ishvalans could just wait for the main group to kill themselves off and pick off what was left.

I gave Marcoa a run down of our plan while it was simple in nature it resided completely on finding the missing squad alive. From there we split into two main groups. Armstrong's group would provide the cover my group needed to search and recover Maes group. On the retreat I would provide cover fire along with the snipers to allow the wounded and all three squads time to evacuate. Marcoa would be waiting to stabilize the most injured long enough to get them back to camp. It sounded simple and easy but it wasn't. We didn't know how many of the Ishvalans there were surrounding Maes group. We also had no idea how many injured or dead there were.

My group waited as Armstrong and his group went to create chaos to give us the distraction we needed. I large wall appeared separating the eastern side from the western. That was our signal I motioned my men to begin their search. Slowly we began to search the buildings.

Gran's POV

He was finishing battle reports when one of the couriers came in. He was expecting the man to bring him some letters or something. Instead the man looked around the tent in confusion. He sighed in frustration before he asked," What do you need courier?" The man let out a squeak in surprise. He took one more look around the tent before he said," Colonel I have letters for Major Mustang, Armstrong and several members of their squads."

Gran stopped him as he said," Then go check his tent on the eastern side of the camp." The courier ran a hand through his fading hair and said," That's the problem sir! I checked their tents I've even asked around the camps! No one has seen them in over an hour."

That caught the older man's attention. Two alchemist missing along with their squads was not a good sign. Wait Major Armstrong and Mustang weren't they friends with Captain Hughes? Armstrong would. He specifically told him not to go after the young Captain. Mustang was young and hot headed that was why he had called the meeting announcing the missing squad without him. The younger Major likely had overheard them speaking of the Captain and ordered his men to rescue him. Armstrong would have followed without a doubt.

He knew if he sent men after them it would just encourage them to do it again. :Mustang you want to play hero? Fine deal with the consequences of your actions.: Gran would wait and watch to see if his wayward alchemists made it back.

Roy's POV

We were running out of buildings to check and three of my members were injured having to be sent back to Marcoa. There were only five buildings left to check. It made me wonder if the Ishvalans had taken the squad hostage. If so there was little chance of rescue. I entered the last building I was to check and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I called out," My name is Major Mustang the Flame Alchemist. I am here to rescue Captain Maes Hughes squadron."

A sigh of relief came from the top of the stairs. Looking up I saw Maes' Lieutenant standing there. He said looking me up and down," Its damn good to see you Major. We didn't think anyone was going to come rescue us. Come on up but watch yourself with the windows." I ducked under the windows as I followed the young Lieutenant.

We reached a room that had a group of ten people all sitting around what looked like a stove. Their heads shot up and hands went to their weapons when they saw us. Relied filled many of their faces when they saw me. It wasn't hard for them to distinguish a State Alchemist from a regular soldier. Hughes was under one of the window sills with his right leg stretched out and splinted. My anger grew ten fold when I realized most of the soldiers were injured in some form or fashion.

Maes eyes met mine and he gave me an exhausted grin as he said," Roy. Didn't think the higher ups would have sent you to rescue us." I must have shown the slightly guilty feeling I had because he gaped at me. He said pinching the bridge of his nose," Let me get this straight. You came here without permission from the higher ups to rescue us. You know that could be counted as insubordination right?" I said impishly," They persecute two entire squads Maes. That's right Major Armstrong is here too. He's covering us till we find you. Speaking of which move over."

Looking confused he did as he was told. Checking to be sure there were no snipers watching I sent up a burst of flame signalling the retreat. I hauled Maes to his feet slipping his arm around my shoulders to help him stand. I said commandingly, " Those of you that can walk help those that can't at the edge of town there is Dr. Marcoa. He will stabilize the more seriously wounded until we can get everyone back to camp. We have three of our own snipers on the roofs above us to cover our retreat. Ill take up the rearmost guard. Move out!"

That got the soldiers moving several were helping the wounded to their feet. A couple were looking sadly at a group by the far wall. This group had not said a word the entire time. One soldier asked," Major what do we do with the dead?" I looked at the bodies some only 17 or 18 and said forcing my voice to be calm and collected," Leave the bodies take the dog tags. At least then we can let their families know what happened to them."

None of the men looked happy about abandoning their comrades but they followed their orders. Once the wounded were up I went first out the door watching closely for Ishvalans. The others were right behind me but my eyes were on the streets. Maes hobbled along beside me barely keeping his balance as he did so. His leg was broken badly and hr needed a doctor.

Half way out of the city I had to hand off Maes to begin fighting. We were attacked by children carrying guns from behind and I shot flames above their heads trying to scare them off. Instead they pointed their weapons at me and I had no choice but to defend myself. I shot flames at them hoping to kill them painlessly but it was not meant to be. Their screams tore through the city streets. I flinched as the sound pierced my very soul. I could not keep doing this!

A hand on my shoulder made me jump and I swung around ready to snap again. It took a moment for me to recognize Private Max who had a worried look on his face. I shook my head showing I didn't want to talk about and he nodded showing his understanding. Slowly but surely we made our way back out of the city. Armstrong and I stood guarding the wounded while Marcoa stabilized them.

Once everyone was stabilized and ready to move we made our way back to camp. That's when all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Yes I realize I am an asshole. I originally planned to make the last chapter a little longer but then you would have hated me even more. So here you go chapter 6. Enjoy

Dedicated to RiddleSnape and tothemax3000. hes not a fanfiction writer but without him these stories would have never been made possible.

Roy's POV

Several soldiers from different groups had been around a single fire when we walked into camp. At seeing the bloody bodies of their fellow soldiers they rushed to give aid. I heard almost like it was off in the distance," Someone get the medics! Alert the Doctors they have a massive incoming!" I helped one of the more seriously injured to his feet intending on taking him directly to the medical side of camp.

A voice stopped me," Major Mustang it seems you have made it back to us. Major Armstrong you disobeyed a direct order not to go after Captain Hughes." Slowly I handed the injured man off to another soldier and said lifting my chin in defiance," It was not Major Armstrong's idea Colonel it was mine. If you are going to punish anyone let it be me."

Many of the soldiers had stopped what they were doing to watch as the Ironblood alchemist and the Flame alchemist faced off. I gritted my teeth together ready to myself and my men if necessary against the higher ranking alchemist. This man saw his fellow soldiers as nothing more than puppets ready to fight and die for him rather than for what they were. Whether they were alchemist or enlisted soldier everyone here was a person. Everyone had a reason for living even if it was messed up like Major Kimberly's.

Several of my own squadron stepped up shoulder to shoulder with me and said," If you are going to punish the Major you will have to punish us too. We willingly chose to follow him into battle not because he's an alchemist but because he cares about his fellow soldiers." The unlike you was left unsaid. Armstrong's group also came up to be shoulder to shoulder with the rest of us. There was no way that Gran would put both squadrons off duty. It was impractical.

Gran's eyes flicked between us trying to work out a way to fix this without ruining his reputation. A voice that I recognized immediately even though we had only met twice said cheerfully," Now now I think that's enough Colonel Gran. Its obvious this young Major took things into his own hands to protect a fellow soldier." Every soldier including myself stiffened and went straight into an attention. Everyone knew that voice you had to have been living under a rock not to.

Furher Bradley walked around so that he in front of the two squads. He looked down at my leg with a frown on his face and said," Major Mustang you need to go to the medic tent. It seems you were shot." I looked down and saw that he was indeed correct. Just above my knee there was a massive bloodstain and a bullet wound. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain.

One of the medics came to my side and said shining a light in mg eyes, " He's going into shock. Major Mustang can you hear me? I need you to slowly lower yourself to the ground and let us carry you to the medical tents." I tried to comply with the order only for my leg to give out from under me. Several hands steadied me and lowered me gently to the ground.

One of my corporals asked worriedly," Medic will he be okay?" The worried nods from the others I could see but my vision was becoming grey and fuzzy around the edges. The medic was about to answer but my eyes began lowering as I began to feel sleepy. He shook my shoulder saying," No don't fall asleep yet Major. Come on Major open your eyes."

I tried I honestly did try but I couldn't and darkness consumed me.

Hughes POV

One of the medics was using alchemy to fix his leg. The man said after a moment," Captain Hughes I can say that you will be fit to fight again in a few days. The bad news is that you will probably feel pain during the winter and as you get older. It healed wrong and I had to rebreak the bone so its possible you might have arthritis later on. You will need to be careful walking the next two days or so but you are free to go."

He was about to get off the bed when several soldiers from Roy's squadron rushed in carrying someone. The medics immediately got to work setting up an IV bag and someone ran out to find a doctor. Curiosity getting the better of him Maes moved forward to see who lay on the bed. The blood drained from his face as he recognized the young alchemist that had become his friend. The same alchemist that had risked his position and life to rescue him and his squad.

Looking like death had warmed over was an unconscious Roy Mustang. He asked fear overriding his anger for the boy not telling him," What happened?" The medic barely glanced at him as he said," The Major was likely shot during the regret phase of your plan. Due to the adrenaline pumping through his body he didn't feel it. This in turn aggravated the wound causing extensive bleeding. He has lost a lot of blood."

Maes asked looking back at his friend," Can I stay? He got hurt rescuing me." The medic looked at him noticing the injury that he had sustained and was freshly healed. He said after a moment," You can stay if you are quiet and still. If I didn't let you stay you would pace outside the tent and aggravate your own wound."

Relieved that he was being allowed to stay he stood off to the side watching as they worked. Dr. Marcoa rushed inside and cursed loudly causing all eyes to turn to him. He said," That fool. His life is just as important as everyone else's yet he goes and pulls something like this." No one had anything to say in reply for most of them agreed with him. The major had done something no one else would have been willing to do. He risked his life for a mere soldier.

The Doctor and the medics worked for nearly two hours before they were able to pull out the bullet. Marcoa gave a sigh of relief as he sewed up the wound. He turned to the Captain that the boy would have given everything for and said," He will be fine. This was a tricky process so I could not fix the leg with alchemy it would have put to much strain on his body. I have given him a powerful pain reliever so he will likely not wake up until tomorrow. Go to your tent and get some rest Captain. All of you deserve it."

Though Maes wanted to argue so that he could stay at his friend's side he knew better than to. If he were to argue the medics would sedate him and have another soldier take him to his tent. Instead he bowed to the doctor in thanks before leaving. He would visit Roy first thing in the morning.

Roy's POV

I woke to a rustling sound next to me and instinct kicked in. Moving through the pain that radiated from my knee I sat up and brought my hand up ready to snap. Instead of an enemy I saw Hughes sitting in a chair. Surprise was written all over his face. I was taken by surprise when he wrapped his arms around me and said," Thank god your awake."

I blinked and asked," How long have been out?" He said kindly," You have been out for three days Roy."

Damn three days of unconsciousness. I asked looking around the tent, " Are the others okay? Did my squad get the medical attention they needed?" Maes pushed me back down on the bed gently as he said," Your squad is fine. Everyone made it back in time to receive treatment and there were no more deaths. You did good Roy."

I breathed a sigh of relief. We had made it back in time for everyone to receive the appropriate treatment. My leg twinged

painfully at the thought of my own wound. The tent flap opened suddenly revealing one of the medics. The man seemed just as surprised as Maes to see me awake. He said coming over," Its good to see you awake again Major. I assume Captain Hughes has informed of how long you have been asleep?"

I nodded and said," Yes I have been asleep for three days he said." The medic nodded then began an examination. It was a standard examination to make sure I was fit for combat again. Being a State Alchemist I could not be off the field for long periods of time. The medic checked the bandages covering my leg just above the knee. Once he was satisfied he said,"Alright Major you are good to leave. You need to spend the next few days spending ad little time on that leg as possible to allow it to heal. Next week you can return to battle. No don't you argue with me Major. Its for your own good."

I had just opened my mouth to argue with the medic at that last part. I glared at him and he snorted with amusement. He said," Come on Major. One week off of active duty will not kill you. I even heard the Furher is granting you and your squad a weeks leave. Don't you have a brother waiting for you? How would he feel if you got yourself killed because you didn't follow medics orders? My advice take the leave go visit your brother."

I was being given leave? Did the Furher doubt my abilities to handle the situation? As if in answer to my thoughts the tall black haired man walked in. Maes and I jumped to our feet and in doing so nearly sent me to the floor. The medic reached out to steady me and the Furher said waving us off," At ease you two. I came here to inform Major Mustang that he is given a weeks leave. Captain Hughes since he is injured I must request that you go with him. I will see you next Friday by six in the evening. Enjoy your leave."


	7. Chapter 7

Roy's POV

An hour later found me stumbling through the floo into Albus Dumbledore's office. A sharp pain in my tight leg almost sent me to the floor as I steadied myself. I moved away from the floo and waited completely ignoring the old man as the floo flashed green. Maes stumbled out of the floo and if I had not caught him his face would have had an up close and personal meeting with the carpet. Maes said angrily," I hate that kind of travel. Where are we?"

I smiled and said," Welcome to Hogwarts Maes. We are in Scotland at the moment. This is where my brother goes to school." Dumbledore interrupted before I could go any further," Major Mustang why are you here? And who is this?"

I was about to reply when Maes said with his happy go lucky smile, " Hello Mister. I am Maes Hughes Captain in the Amestris State Army. Furher Bradley has given us a weeks leave after Roy's actions three days ago. It was decided that where better to spend it than with his brother." I wanted to slap the older boy upside the head but I restrained myself. This was just Maes being Maes. He hadn't changed much since war began or at least that's what he wanted the other soldiers to believe. I could tell different since I spent the most time with him. He slept only a little more than I did. I hoped this war would finish soon. War turned good men cold. It changed everyone even if they didn't want to show it.

I said stiffly," I was wondering if I could spend the week with my brother. Maes and I can share the quarters I used when I was here five months ago." Dumbledore seemed to consider our request before he said," Let me go get Alex. He can tell you himself if he wants to see you or not."

I nodded as he left and Maes and I sat in the chairs at his desk. I rubbed my leg where I had been shot absent mindedly. Noticing this Maes asked," Is your wound hurting?" I shook my head and at his disbelieving look I said," Its not bad Maes. I just don't know how I'm going to explain it to Alex. I haven't told him what I have really been doing for the war effort."

Before Maes could reply the door to the office burst open and Maes and I drew on the intruder expecting an attack. I lowered my hand and said," Hi Alex..." Alex rushed at me throwing his arms around my neck nearly toppling me over. Maes said with a goofy smile," You must be Alex. Good to finally meet you."

Alex gave him a suspicious look before he asked," Who are you? " I smiled openly as I responded for Maes," Alex no need to be suspicious. This is Captain Maes Hughes. He is my friend and comrade."

Remembering his manners Alex stuck his hand out and said," Sorry about that. Nice to meet you I'm Alex Potter. Roy's older brother." Maes looked at me as if to ask. Is he serious? I rolled my eyes and nodded. I could see Maes was warring with himself on something. It took him a few moment but finally he shook Alex's hand. Alex said happily," I'm glad to have you back Roy. How long are you back for?"

I said my lips twitching upward slightly," About a week Alex. Then I have to return to Ishval." Alex looked excited at the prospect of having me around for a few days. He turned to Dumbledore and said coldly," I do want to spend time with my brother so he will be staying here or I will be spending a week with my godfathers. Your choice Professor."

Dumbledore looked between us probably trying to decide the best course of action. I knew what he would chose before he even opened his mouth. He said defeatedly," Major Mustang can stay in his previous lodgings for the next week. I'll also make arrangements for Mr. Lupin and Black to come by later today." With that we were dismissed from the office.

Alex spoke excitedly about his adventures since December that I listened to halfheartedly. Maes was tried to rush ahead of us to get a look around the castle himself only for me to pull him back by the collar of his uniform. I said low enough that only he could hear," No one knows we are here yet besides Alex and the headmaster. Stay close so that you don't get cursed by students." He looked at me like I had lost my mind but those looks were nothing new.

Alex took us to surprisingly the seventh floor where I had pretty good idea nothing was there. He paced in front of a wall causing Maes and I to exchanged confused glances. When a door appeared in front of him causing us to blink. Alex pushed us inside and we appeared in a library like room. He said closing the door behind him," Roy, Hughes welcome to the Room of Requirement. If you think of of what you need as you pace in front of the wall then it will give it to you. Within reason of course."

I whistled as I looked through the sections of books several of which were on a table that Alex had been studying at. There were also two empty notebooks on the table. Alex handed one to me and said," It was perfect timing for you to come back too. I just finished these. Instead of letters these notebooks will allow us to send messages to each other." That was a brilliant bit of magic for a boy who was only in his third year.

I surprised Maes and Alex by pulling him into a hug. Alex was tense for a moment before he relaxed into the hug. When I let him go I said," Thank you Alex. This will definitely make communicating easier." Alex asked pushing me into one of the chairs," What has been Ishval like? Please don't lie to me Roy. I want to know how you are doing since going to war."

Damn well there went that idea. He must have spoken to Sirius and Remus who got slightly truer letters without going into real details. Instead it was Maes who answered gingerly lowering himself into a chair," I don't know what Roy has told you but I know this. He is the best of the State Alchemists. He doesn't act like a god in front of his subordinates and takes there ideas into account. That doesn't mean he's a pushover though. He is one of the strictest Majors in the army. He would do anything to protect his men and fellow soldiers."

I said a fierce blush coming up the back of my neck," The real reason we are here was because I was injured in an unsanctioned rescue mission. A squad of normal soldier not led by a State Alchemist was separated and pinned down. It took three days for me to find this out. I led two squadrons to save this missing squadron. There were three dead by the time we got there but the ones we rescued made it. I got shot during our retreat."

I lift my uniform pants leg to show the stitches. How would Alex react? Would he push me away? Should I tell him everything or leave out the worst of it?

Sirius' POV

He was banging his head into the side of his desk when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Amelia Bones looking at him in concern. He waved her off as he said," I'm fine I just got some news. What can I do for you Madame Bones? " She said cooly," I have gone over the evidence that you and your compatriots have complied. We have enough to put James Potter in Azkaban. We just need two things. The testimony of Alex Potter and the testimony of Harry Potter."

Oh great! Roy was in war and there was no way in hell that Amestris would agree to let him come for the trial. At his downtrodden look she asked," What's wrong?" He said putting his head in his hands," Harry Potter was disowned at the age of five. Now he goes by the name of Roy Mustang. He is currently in the country of Amestris fighting in their war as a Major in the army."

He saw recognition flare in her eyes as she put two and two together. She was about to ask something when the floo flared. After the day he was having he prepared for the worst. What he was not prepared for was Remus to step through. The werewolf said excitedly," Sirius Roy is back. About an hour ago he and a fellow soldier arrived at Hogwarts!"


	8. Chapter 8

Roy's POV

Alex said smacking me upside the head," Damn it Roy. I knew the entire time you weren't telling me the whole truth about your position in the war. Sirius and Remus let me read there letters. I don't think any less of you because you have to kill on orders. You do what you have to to survive."

My eyes widened in surprise I had honestly thought he would denounce me for what I had done. He didn't even know the worst of it but still said that I was his brother no matter what. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the rest. It was hard enough killing adult Ishvalans but when they decoded to use children soldiers something in me broke. Children younger than myself being forced to kill for this pointless war.

I gave Maes a look squaring my shoulders and he nodded understanding the silent conversation that passed between us. He would not say anything of the younger ones we had killed. I could not bring myself to share that darkness with Alex. He was pure and untainted with the darkness that slowly eats at you after you have killed your first person.

I asked trying to steer the conversation into less dangerous territory," How are things with the Potters?" Alex face became stormy after I mentioned the Potter's. His anger was almost palpable and the air became electrically charged with his magic. I said," Alex stop. I know your angry about what they did to us but you can't take it out on Maes and I."

seemed to come out of it after a moment and the charge in the air dissipated as he calmed down. He said angrily," Father acts like nothing is wrong even though he is drugging mother to make her hate you. I hate him for what he's doing Alex. Him and Dumbledore both. I want them to rot in Azkaban for what they done!"

I said calmly," I agree Alex but there isn't anything we can do. I am due to return to war in a week. So for the moment we wait until they are ready to try him." A voice made us start," Then we come bearing the best news then. Hello Roy."

Before the voice registered with me I had spun on my heel my hand coming up ready to turn him into a barbeque. Maes had also spun bringing up his side arm ready to put down the speaker if he was an enemy. When I finally registered the face of Sirius Black my godfather. His face was shocked at the very violent reaction and he stood stock still waiting for me to recognize him. I said my tone changing coming out of it," Maes this is Sirius Black. He's my godfather."

Maes glanced at me assessing me recognizing the change of tone. He nodded giving me a look that said we would be talking about this later and holstered his weapon. I said apologetically," I'm sorry Sirius..." Sirius rushed up to me wrapping me in a hug that caught me off guard silencing me. He said continuing to hug me while I was stiff as a board," Don't apologize Roy. War is never easy on anyone much less on a child. I assume you are a fellow soldier?"

Maes lift his chin in acknowledgment watching Sirius like a hawk. Sirius released me when he realized why Maes was watching him. I may have trusted him but it was obvious that Maes didn't. Sirius said backing out of arms distance and turning so that he faced Alex and I adjusted my stance so that I faced Alex as well," I have news. We have enough evidence and support to take James Potter to trial. Roy you couldn't have picked a better time to return to England. We need both you and Alex to testify if this is going to work."

I gave him a confused look as I asked," Me? Why do you need me ?" Sirius said nodding to the door," Madame Bones is outside ready to explain it. She is the head of DMLE."

Alex face became stony as he said," Bring her in Sirius." He nodded and opened the door to the Room of Requirement. A woman in Auror robes walked in. She also had an ancient house crest on the right shoulder. I remembered the house of Bones was an old house that was very much a light family but they didn't follow Dumbledore. She took in my appearance and the appearance of Maes. She walked up to me and held out her hand for me to shake. I took it and said," Madame Bones its a pleasure. Sirius says you have enough to charge James Potter with the use of illegal potion. I am Roy Mustang previously known as Harry Potter. This is Captain Maes Hughes a fellow soldier in the State Army. We have a week's leave."

If she was surprised by this statement she didn't show it as we shook hands. She said," Let us take a seat Mr. Mustang." I sat watching the woman carefully. Sirius trusted her obviously but I didn't until I knew more about her. After all he trusted James Potter and look where that got everyone. Alex and Maes sat close to me so that Sirius and Madame Bones to sit across from us. Madame Bones started off saying," With you both here we will be able to take James Potter to trial. With the help of Sirius Black I have contacted many Wizengott members to help support us in this endeavor. We have several light and neutral families agreed to hear out the evidence. This includes Severus Snape who has taken Prince Lordship. He will also be helping us to try Albus Dumbledore at a later date."

I bit back a smile at that. Dumbledore was just as bad as James Potter. They were both controlling bastards and from the sounds of it Lily was just a victim. The question was from when did the potions start coming into play? I said coldly," Give me a date and time and I swear I will be there. That bastard deserves to rot in Azkaban for what he has done." Alex said equally as cold," I agree. I will also be ready for the trial."

Madame Bones gave us an approving look as did Sirius. Sirius said standing," Madame Bones I believe we should go file this then. We need to get this done and return before the old coot gets wind of this." She stood as well looking between myself and Alex as she said," Expect an owl boys with a date and a time for the trial. Come Sirius let's get this over with."

Sirius hugged Alex goodbye but just stopped himself when he moved the same to do to me. He gave a knowing smile before he followed the woman out of the room. Once he was sure they were gone Maes let out a breathe of relief. He said," I'm not sure what to make of that man." I blinked in surprise before I gave a short laugh and said," You have no idea. Don't worry Sirius can be trusted and so can Remus who you will meet later. Remus is a werewolf."

Maes blinked in surprise as he processed the information. I said stopping his train of thoughts so that he didn't make assumptions on my other godfather," He is one of the most trustworthy people in England Maes." Maes nodded but didn't say anything. I knew that like myself he wouldn't trust someone just on my word. He would wait and talk to the person. Alex said interrupting my thoughts," I'm glad you are back Roy. Even if we had not gotten the news of Sirius getting enough to try father."

I smiled softly as I said," I am glad to see you. I may not like that I am back in England because of the memories that this country holds but I do enjoy your company now. Now let's put this bastard in Azkaban then enjoy the rest of my week here."


	9. Chapter 9

Roy's POV

Two days later late in the night I woke up drenched sweat the horrors of the dream still fresh. My breath was coming in ragged gasps as I made my way down to the common room I shared with Maes. I checked my pocket watch to find it was three am much to early to be awake but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. On the couch in the common room was Maes who had a coffee cup in his hands.

He said when I approached," Morning Roy. Can't sleep?" I said taking a seat in the armchair," No. Nightmares again. You?"

Maes nodded his eyes far off looking as he processes the horrors he had seen and done. We sat there silently allowing the other to receive silent comfort. Two hours later found us still in the common room but I was reading books on medicinal alchemy. A knock on the door drew my attention away from my book. I said," Enter."

Alex came in wearing his Hogwarts uniform and over his arm was his invisibility cloak. He looked between myself and Maes and asked," Do you two ever sleep?" I said giving him a glare," Yes we do. Its just..."

Alex eyes widened as he realized the reason behind the of us unable to sleep for long periods of time. Maes glared at my brother for his lack of tac with our situation. I said trying to diffuse the situation," Maes its fine. He doesn't know any better and certainly doesn't know what we have seen and done." My best friend turned his gaze to me assessing the truthfulness of my statement then nodded. Alex said apologetically," I'm sorry Roy, Mr. Hughes. I should have thought that through before I said such a tactless thing. I hope you both will forgive me."

Maes not being one to hold a grudge said tiredly," I'm sorry too. Roy and I haven't slept well since we joined the war efforts. Even here we can't escape the horrors of war." Alex looked away in guilt. After a few moments he said," Sirius contacted me a little while ago. Today he and several other aurors will be arriving to arrest James Potter at breakfast. He has asked that you both be there in case he tries to pull something."

I said stiffening," I'll be there. Maes?" Maes said his eyes barely containing the anger he felt on my behalf," I'll be there as well."

We had to wait two hours before we could go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Maes and I sat with Alex and his Gryffindor friends. This was our first time eating breakfast in the hall. Usually we ate in our rooms not wanting to deal with the stairs that we received. We were both carrying our side arms and I was wearing my ignition cloth gloves. Maes also carried special throwing knives that he was expert in throwing.

About eight o'clock an hour after we arrived for breakfast James Potter arrived. I elbowed Maes in the ribs and nodded to where he came in. I could see Maes marking the older man memorizing his face. Alex drew a sharp breath as Sirius Black and several aurors coming in right behind the Potter Lord. Maes and I stood moving closer to aid the aurors if needed. I could see Dumbledore and Severus standing at the head table. Lily Potter looked confused as to what was going on. I whispered to Maes changing our positions so that I was in between him and Dumbledore," You focus on James Potter. I'll focus on keeping Dumbledore off our backs."

He asked watching James Potter," You sure Roy?" Not taking my eyes off of Dumbledore as he began moving our way. I said," Positive."

said grabbing James Potter by the shoulder and said," James Charlus Potter you are under arrest for using illegal potions on Lily Potter. You are to come with me immediately. If you try and resist you will be stunned. Will you come with us peacefully?" I saw from the corner of my eye that Sirius nodded to where Dumbledore was making his way to them. He wanted me to intercept.

I moved across the hall placing myself in between the team of aurors and Dumbledore. Dumbledore said coldly his eyes no longer having their typical twinkle," Move out of the way Major Mustang. I need to help clear up this misunderstanding." I said pulling on my glove," I think not Headmaster. You will not be allowed to interfere with an auror dealing. I was asked this morning to make sure you didn't."

He drew his wand and I brought up my hand and I saw Maes draw his side arm ready to aid me. I said using the same tone I used on disobeying squad members," You will not get very far even if you stun me Dumbledore. If you will notice Maes Hughes is ready to shoot you if you try anything."

Dumbledore looked over to where my fellow soldier was then back at me weighing his options. Potter was cuffed with special magical cuffs that would keep him from using his magic and transforming into his animagus form. After a stare down Dumbledore backed off glaring at me. We won this battle. I felt friendly eyes on me and when I looked up I saw Severus Snape staring. He had an approving look in his eyes.

I turned back to watch Dumbledore as the aurors took James Potter out of the hall. I nodded to Maes and we followed the aurors out to the apparation point. Sirius held out his hand and said," Thank you both for your assistance. Roy you and Alex will be required to present yourself before the Wizengott tomorrow morning at ten am. See you then." I shook his hand and said," We will be there. I'm glad I could help."

Maes shook his hand as well but kept his silence. Sirius turned and disapparated away. When we turned around there were several very angry Gryffindors coming out of the castle towards us with wands drawn.

Sirius POV

He took over from the aurors in escorting James Potter to a holding cell. When it was just the two of them James asked," Why are you doing this Sirius? I'm your best friend." Sirius said coldly," No, Mr. Potter you were my best friend and fellow auror. That is until you drugged your wife against your youngest son."

The shock on his exbest friend's face could have been amusing if it was anyone else. James said in disbelief," Wait, Sirius! I never gave Lily potions. Who told you I did?" Sirius glared at the man he once considered incapable of doing such a thing before he replied," The food did Potter. We had it tested for potions. Good luck staying out of Azkaban for this."

Without saying another word he led James Potter much to the man's dismay to the holding cells. He locked the man in and made his way out with a mountain of paperwork. Arresting a fellow auror had more paperwork to it than anything else. Sirius made his way to his desk to get started on the paperwork. When he put the paperwork on his desk a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Amelia Bones staring at him.

She said kindly," Sirius you should go home. Its been a long day and even more so with you having to arrest someone you once considered a friend." Sirius opened his mouth to argue with her but she held up her hand to stop him. She said continuing," Sirius I will throw you into the floo myself if I have to. Go home prepare for the trial with Remus and your godsons. Just don't do it here. If what I saw in Roy's eyes mean anything he is fighting with his inner demons and could use you. He is fighting with PTSD as is his friend. Give him someone to talk to."

The information hit him like a slap in the face. His boss someone who had only met his godson once saw the signs that he should have noticed. The exhaustion behind the happy smile. The ready to defend when he walked in to the room of requirement. He should have realized what was going on with Roy. He would fix his mistake and hoped the boy would forgive him but first he would talk to Remus about how to go about talking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Roy's POV

Several upper yeared Gryffindors made their way to where Maes and I stood. One who had cold eyes that would rival many of my fellow soldier's eyes stepped forward. I identified him as the leader of the group. He said angry blue eyes meeting my calm green ones," Take back whatever you said to the aurors to get them to arrest Mr. Potter. You are just muggle trash and you are not welcome here." I tsked in annoyance as the formed a semi circle around us. I heard the very audible click of a safety being turned off. Maes was ready to shoot if he needed to and I still had my ignition cloth gloves on.

I said forcefully," I will not. I was not the one who brought the accusations against James Potter. His son and exbest friend did. I am just one of the witnesses to be called." Maes was watching the older children warily. We both knew that no matter the age of your opponent anyone could be dangerous. I knew better than anyone. I could see the wands in their hands and instantly I was stuck back in Ishval.

Flashback

I walked into a house going around a corner only to see a child younger than myself with an old rifle in his hands. It was an old rifle one without alchemic modifications like the ones my soldiers used. The child had brown skin and red eyes that marked him as an Ishvalan. My hand was brought up ready to incinerate the child but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a child who like me wasn't here by choice but by obligation to country.

I started to lower my hand and was going to suggest us going our separate ways like we had never crossed paths. Instead the child let out a cry and brought his gun up. Before he could shoot me I reacted on instinct snapping my fingers and bright flames came out before us. When the flames died down there was nothing left of the child but ashes.

End of flashback

A hand being placed on my shoulder brought me back to the present out of the worn torn memories. I jumped away from the hand and brought my hand up only to see a red haired boy I didn't recognize. He looked like an older version of Alex's best friend Ron. This must be one of the older brothers. I saw out of the corner of my eyes another had his wand pointed at the group of Gryffindors.

The red haired Weasley near me said calmly stepping back so that I could see his hands," I'm Fred and that's my brother George. We are the Weasley twins. Alex asked us to watch over you when he couldn't." I was suddenly very happy that my brother had the foresight to set up such a thing. There was a very real possibility that I could have killed those children while stuck in my flashback. I stepped back away from the twin and watched as he and the other Weasley ordered the Gryffindors away from them.

I watched as they stalked off muttering curses under their breaths. Maes came up to stand next to me I could feel worry radiating off of him. He knew the signs that I had gone into a flashback after weeks of helping me through the horrors of war. Once the angry Gryffindors were gone the twins made their way over to use. Fred said apologetically, " I'm sorry we were late getting to you. A group of second years tried to keep us in the Great Hall. The older ones must have known that we were asked to look after you."

I stuck out my hand and said," Thank you for coming to our aid anyways. I might have killed them without meaning to if you hadn't been there." The twins shook our hands in turn before they said," Not a problem Roy. If you had gone to Hogwarts we are sure you would have been in Gryffindor as well. So we will look out for you like one of our own."

From there they escorted us back to our rooms and played a game of wizarding chess with us. Later that afternoon Alex came by to give us an update on what was going on inside Hogwarts. Alex smiled at me when he walked in and said," 9Am the trial for father starts. Finally you will get the justice you deserve." A thoughtful look crossed his face as he said almost to himself," You have to wonder how much of the persona mother portrayed was truly her and how much was the potions."

I didn't want to pop his bubble about maybe it had all been the potions that made her hate me but it didn't work like that. There had to be an underlying source for the potions to expand on. Our mother had an underlying dislike for me even if she didn't want to admit it. Maes said trying to dispel the uncomfortable silence," I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think Alex. I can't see anyone who brought Roy into this world being truly evil."

Alex still looked worried but he didn't say anything. That evening the five of us had dinner in our quarters. I picked and prodded at my food without really eating anything. I could feel Maes eyes on me with knowing looks. Maes had taken a few bites of his food but he hadn't had much to eat himself. We avoided topics such as the upcoming trial the next day. Alex and the twins left that evening right before curfew.

It was early the next morning that found myself and Maes once again wide awake from our nightmares. I was on the couch finishing the book on medicinal alchemy. I said almost to myself," I wonder if Marcoa would let me study medicinal alchemy from him." Maes' head shot up looking at me curiously. He said," He would as long as nothing major is going on. Several soldiers learn basic first aid to aid them in the field."

I nodded my acceptance putting my notes of the transmutation circles away. A knock came at our door and I called out," Enter." Unsurprisingly it was Alex dressed in his dress robes. He asked," You ready Roy?"

I nodded going to the mirror. I was in my uniform with the State Alchemist pocket watch in my right pocket and the chain going across the outside of the pocket. Maes asked coming up behind me," Are you sure you don't want me to go Roy? They wouldn't be able to keep me out if I truly wanted to get in." I smiled slightly at the thought of Maes breaking into the Ministry. I didn't doubt he would do it either. I said shaking my head," I'm not sure Maes but you can't come with me anyways. Hopefully this won't take long."

Maes gave me a sad look but said," I'll wait for you here. Be careful Roy." I nodded and looked to Alex who led the way out of our rooms and to Dumbledore's office. Albus gave us a disapproving and disappointed look before allowing us to use his floo. I landed almost right on my face in the Ministry office and Alex was right behind me. He landed gracefully helping me to my feet.

A ministry worker came up and asked," Major Mustang? Heir Potter?" We nodded and the man motioned for us to follow him. We followed him to one of the atrium waiting rooms and he opened the door allowing us in. He said calmly," You two wait here. They will bring you in when they are ready."


	11. Potter's Trial

Sirius' POV

He was one of the first to sit down in the Wizengott seats as Lord's and Ladies filed in for the trial. Minister Fudge and his undersecretary were the next ones to take their seats. They gave him angry looks from across the seats. He knew that he was not a favorite in these halls after accusing James Potter of using illegal potions.

Over the next ten minutes several lord came in and one he recognized from their past walked in. Severus Snape the new Prince Lord had arrived. Several member of the Wizengott gave him uneasy looks. Snape had been a Death Eater turned spy for the light. Sirius didn't trust the man as much as Dumbledore did but now after all this time he did trust the man. He was going to spy on Dumbledore for this new group that had come together. They were neither Light nor Dark.

Soon after everyone else began to file in including Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock. They had a plan for the Chief Warlock but they would have to wait until after this trial to implement it. Dumbledore said once they were all seated," We are all here for the emergency trial of James Charlus Potter for the use of illegal potions on his wife Lily Potter nee Evans. Bring in the defendant." James Potter was brought in by several aurors that Sirius had worked with for years. They knew exactly what Potter was capable of.

James Potter looked like death had warmed over even though he had only spent the day in a holding cell. Sirius shuddered to think of how the man would look after time in Azkaban. Dumbledore asked Potter," Mr. Potter how do you plead to the charges of the use of illegal potions on a witch?" James said adamantly," Not guilty. Sir you know me I would never do anything like that to Lily! I love her! Sirius! Please tell them!"

Sirius looked away in disgust. He couldn't believe that the man would deny his involvement. The man was trying to save his own skin. Not this time. He had gone too far and Sirius would not allow him to continue. Madame Bones said," The persecution calls Alex Potter as its first witness. Bring the witness in."

Sirius saw a flash of confusion before it turned into excitement. He thought his oldest son would defend him the parent that spoiled him rotten. Alex was the next to enter. The boy was wearing his best dress robes. His face was set in determination not once meeting his father's pleading looks. Madame Bones asked noting the set in the boy's shoulders," Alex Potter do you swear that you will tell us the entire truth of what you have seen?"

Alex said calmly his voice carrying naturally no longer arrogant but confident and calm," I do swear that I what I am about to say is the absolute truth. So I say it so mote it be." A flash of light signalled the taking of the oath. Madame Bones said," Tell us how you came about the conclusion that your father might be drugging your mother."

Alex said continuing in that calm, confident voice," This all started this past August when Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. Professor Dumbledore felt that it would be best to hire me a bodyguard. We couldn't trust any wizarding ones in case they worked with Death Eaters that haven't been captured yet. So instead he contacted someone who owed him a few favors in Amestris. He sent my godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to pick a soldier from the Amestris State Army that was close to my age."

Alex stopped to take a breath and to gather his words then continued," They met up with the Furher who is the leader of Amestris. The Furher called a State Alchemist they are like the aurors of our world. His name is Roy Mustang and at the age of his is the youngest person to become a State Alchemist. Roy Mustang was found out the next day to be my twin brother who was thought to have run away."

Gasps filled the atrium. Everyone for years that the missing Potter had died. To find out that he was a soldier to a muggle army that made them murderous. Sirius now wondered if that would cause his testimony to be thrown out. Several members close to him looked like they would be ill. He wondered how many people knew of the war going on in Amestris at the moment and the involvement of the State Alchemists. It wouldn't take much for them to find out Roy's involvement as the Flame Alchemist.

Alex continued on as if nothing had happened but he could see the uncertainty behind the child's eyes," I believe at one point when my brother first arrived I too was potioned to hate him too. I felt this unnatural hate for my long lost brother. A hate that went away when he almost gave his life to save mine. But my mother never had a moment like that. She stood by James Potter my father who we found out had disowned Harry who we know now as Roy. The thing about these potion's is they have to have something to build off of. That was why I was able to break free from them while my mother wasn't. The only person she would trust without a single doubt would be my father. James Charlus Potter I am ashamed to call you my father."

Sirius looked around and noticed the determined looks that several Wizengott members had. They believed the young man what the boy had said. Only a handful of them looked on in disbelief and they were mainly supporters of Dumbledore. Madame Bones said," Thank you for your testimony Alex. Does the defendant have any questions?" Sirius could see the disbelief and hurt on James' face. The shock was settling in that this was a very real trial and his own son was accusing him of this crime. The son that he had raised and loved endlessly while neglecting then disowning the other. James barely was able to bring himself to shake his head.

Madame Bones said turning to Alex and the aurors," Thank you for your time Alex Potter. Aurors bring in the second witness Major Roy Mustang."Alex bowed to the Wizengott before spinning on his heel and following the auror out. Sirius couldn't help but feel proud for his godson. The boy had put the final nail in the coffin for his father. Now it was Roy's turn and Sirius was scared for the young soldier. Anyone who had seen him before the war and see him now there was a notable difference.

Roy before the war was a kind soul who reminded him of a young Snape. He was snarky and angry at times but deep down cared for those closest to him. Since returning for his week's leave he had been standoffish even cold to everyone. That included Sirius, Remus, and Alex. The boy was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress. That much was obvious and the lack of sleep had Roy and his fellow soldier edgy. They sometimes had trouble remembering where they were. Finally Roy Mustang walked in, in full uniform and on his right hand was the trademark ignition cloth gloves.

Roy's POV

It was only about five minutes between when we arrived at the waiting room to when Alex was the first to be called called. Alex gave me a fearful look but followed the guard out into the atrium. I began to pace nervously feeling like a caged animal. Would the Wizengott accept me since I was a State Alchemist? I had a muggle name now and by their laws Harry Potter no longer existed. Were they accepting Alex's side of the story?

It was twenty minutes since Alex had left the room twenty five since we arrived when the door opened again. Alex came in his parlor pale and sickly. I asked going right up to him checking him over," Alex are you okay? What happened?" The auror tried to grab me but Ales waved him off. He said trying to put on a brave face," I'm okay. Its your turn."

I asked calming slightly," Are you sure your okay?" Alex seemed to collect himself as he said," I'm sure Roy. Good luck."

After another moment of considering him I nodded to the auror to take me into the room. We walked into the atrium and I saw a full Wizengott trial was in session. It was rare that they would have a full session even when trying a lord. I had a feeling it was because of who exactly it was. I saw James Potter's eyes flash in anger when he saw me. Ignoring him in favor of greeting the Wizengott," Lords and Ladies of the Wizengott you have requested my presence."

I bowed low at the waist to them sensing their surprise at the formal greeting. Madame Bones was the first to recover and she said," We have. State your name and rank for the record." I said lifting my chin," Roy Mustang. Major in the Amestris State Army full rank of State Alchemist. Formally known as Harry no last name as I was disowned from the Potter family."

Gasps of shock from people that heard of me but didn't quite believe that I was who I said I was. A high voice that made me flinch at the sound said," Preposterous. Harry Potter ran away at the age of five." My eyes found a toad like woman who sat to the side of Minister Fudge in hideous pink clothes. Madame Umbridge if my memory served me correctly. She was the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I said glaring at the toad like woman," If you want proof beyond what I have already given to the DMLE then we can go to the goblins. Bloodfang was the goblin who handled my disownment and helped me find the Mustang family."

Eyes went back and forth between us before Amelia said," No, Major that is not necessary." I gave a sharp nod. She then said looking over her paper," Major I know you do not have any formal education in our world but I need you to explain what led up to your disownment. Also what you saw during your time as Alex Potter's bodyguard."

I said in a calm tone that I used when I was talking to my soldiers," I never knew happiness with the Potter's that I can remember. Maybe I was treated as an equal when before Voldemort attacked my family and Alex was named the boy who lived but I don't remember that time. My earliest memories were of being raised by house elves. Albus Dumbledore came over one night to test both my magical abilities and that of Alex. He declared me a squib. Anyone who knows about magical twins knows that it is impossible for one to be a squib and the other to be a wizard."

All eyes turned to Dumbledore at this point. Many of them had angry looks. It was common knowledge that magical twins could not be squibs. To think someone so well respected would do something so despicable. I could see the man's jaw working in anger. Slowly but surely the Wizengott was turning against the bastard.

I continued taking a deep calming breath," Due to this James Potter decided he only wanted Alex to be his son and heir. He took me when I was only five years old to Gringotts and disowned me. If it had not been for Bloodfang I would have died. By that time I was severely underweight due to lack of care from the adults that should have loved me. I was adopted into the Mustang family who are old friends of the goblins. Just days after my thirteenth birthday I became the youngest State Alchemist and was assigned to Eastern Command in Amestris. With the war going on they had everyone from soldier to alchemist doing drills. It wasn't long before I was ordered back to central for my first assignment."

My eyes drifted to where Sirius sat. If it had not been for him I would still hate my brother more than anything else in the world. If Sirius had not come and requested a young State Alchemist I would have never returned to England. Thanks to him I had three people to lean on outside of Amestris.

"Albus Dumbledore asked Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to find a young soldier that could bodyguard Alex without raising red flags. The best they found was me. Not only was I a thirteen year old but I was apart of the highly recognized group called State Alchemists. The proof is on my right side is a silver pocket watch. Do you have any questions?"

Someone towards the back stood up and Dumbledore said acknowledging the man," The Wizengott recognizes Lord Nott. The floor goes to you Lord Nott. " The one called Nott turned his attention to me and I stiffened under his dark gaze. He asked his cold tone would have caused me to flinch had it been four months prior," Mr. Mustang have you ever tried to wield a wand to prove your claim that you can use magic?"

With a tired sigh that could have attested to the exhaustion I felt if it had been heard. Without giving my thoughts away I said," No, Lord Nott I haven't. There was no time for me to go and get a wand between when I arrived and when I left again." Lord Nott's eyes searched mine before he nodded sitting back in his seat. A lady stood one who's name I did not know. Dumbledore said acknowledging her," The floor recognizes Lady Zabini of the Ancient and Noble House of Zabini. The floor goes to you Lady Zabini."

She asked her voice cold as ice," Mr. Mustang is it true that you attacked Heir Malfoy last year while you were watching over the dance?" I should have known that this would come up but it was still surprising. I said," Yes, ma'am. Mr. Malfoy provoked the confrontation and to protect my charge and everyone else at the dance I used alchemy."

She asked her eyes hardening," Do you believe your reaction was overkill? Using alchemy on children after all is not a just punishment." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the woman. Some people were truly naïve even as adults.

"No even now I fell justified in my use of alchemy against Heir Malfoy. He deliberately tried to harm myself and my charge." I gave her an angry look that told her to question my account. Instead she sat back down apparently sated by my answers. Dumbledore looked over the other Lord's waiting to see if anyone else wished to question me.

When no one else stood Dumbledore turned to James Potter and asked," Do you have any questions for the witness Lord Potter?" James turned to me and asked his temper flaring," What proof do you have that you really are Harry Potter?"

"Besides the fact that my own godfathers Lord Sirius Black and Remus Lupin recognized me immediately even after not seeing me in eight years. If it isn't enough I would be more than willing to do a blood test."

I could see his jaw clenching in anger but he shook his head at Dumbledore. Dumbledore then turned back to me and said," We will continue with the trial. You and Alex are to stay in the waiting room." I gave a short bow to the Wizengott lords before spinning on my heel and followed the auror to the waiting room. Once the door was shut behind the auror when he left I collapsed in a chair across from Alex who was reading a book.

Alex shut his book and asked," Are you okay?" I nodded pinching the bridge of my nose tiredly. I was fine just tired and not looking forward to retuning to the war. It was only four days away that I would to Ishval. Return to the needless bloodshed and genocide. On top of everything the nightmares were becoming worse and the flashbacks were becoming more frequent. It felt like I was slowly losing my mind.

The door opened about twenty minutes later long after Alex had stopped trying to talk to me. Several aurors came in and said," Come. They have made a decision."


	12. Chapter 12

Roy's POV

We made out way to atrium once more but instead of going individually we were together. When we walked in I could see the stiffening of Alex's shoulders when he saw James. I could feel the anger radiating off of my brother. Our attention was brought back to the front when Dumbledore stood and said," We have heard from both sides and now its time for us to make our decision. Those who are voting for guilty please raise your lighted wand."

To my immense surprise more than 90 percent of the Lords and Ladies lift their lit wands. We did it. Dumbledore looked around counting the numbers his face losing what little color it had left. He said his voice shaking," Those against." Only a small portion raised their wands. These were wizards from families I didn't recognize. Not even the Minister had gone against all the evidence against James Potter.

Dumbledore turned to James Potter and the aurors and said," James Potter you have been found guilty of all charges and are hearby sentenced to ten years in Azkaban..." Amelia Bones stopped him from going any further as she said," It is also the will of the goblins that you are to be sent to Gringotts before you are sent to Azkaban. You will face your families spirits and they will decide whether you have the right to the title of Lord Potter any longer."

Shocked gasps filled the atrium. It was very rate that the goblins would request the presence of a wizard after a trial but for them to face their families spirits. It was almost unheard of. I looked at my brother his face also had a ghostly parlour. If James Potter lost his Lordship the next in line was Alex. I thought with a sense of relief,: Alex is only thirteen. He can't become Lord Potter until the age of fifteen.:

My hand found his shoulder and he turned to look back at me. His eyes were brimming with tears but he fought to keep them in. He was trying to stay strong but it was hard. I squeezed his shoulder in support and turned my attention forward. The aurors were surrounding James Potter who was frantically trying to brake his binds. The fear was plain as day on his face. That fear was the same fear that anyone sent to Azkaban would feel. Dementors were terrible creatures and James Potter deserved no less.

Amelia Bones turned to us once James Potter was gone and said," You boy's are welcome to go. Thank you for your testimony and Major Mustang?" My head shot up at my name giving her a questioning glance. She continued," Be safe when you return to war. You are a good child and no child should ever see what you no doubt have seen and done."

I bowed my head in thanks before leaving the atrium. Alex and I used the floo to return to Hogwarts and my rooms. Maes was pacing the room when we entered. He asked looking between us," What's the verdict? Did you do it? Is he in jail now?" I smiled triumphantly as I said," We did it, Maes. He's been sentenced to ten years in Azkaban and a trial by family spirits to determine whether or not he is fit to stay as Lord Potter. If they find him unfit Alex will be declared Lord Potter on his fifteenth birthday."

Alex nodded but he seemed muted now as if the thought of becoming Lord Potter bothered him. Now that I thought about it, it probably did. I said trying to dispel his fears," Alex just because you become Lord Potter doesn't mean you will be like James Potter. You are your own person and you are a better man and wizard than he could ever be. I am proud to call you my brother."

His teary eyes met my calm ones. It was obvious that I had hit the mark on the problem. Now it was up to Alex on whether he could put his past behind him or not. Alex rubbed at his face with his arm before a look of determination was set in them. I could tell no matter what happened now he could face whatever came at him. It killed me to see it but it had to be done. Neither of us could go back to being children not after what we had seen and done.

A knock on our quarters drew our attention to the door and if it was Albus fucking Dumbledore I would incinerate him. I was pleasantly surprised to see Remus Lupin and a man I didn't recognize standing there. Remus smiled as I stepped back to allow both of them entrance into Maes and I's rooms. Alex smiled at his werewolf godfather while giving the other man a suspicious look. Remus said once I followed them back," Alex, Roy, Maes, I would like the three of you to meet Jason Crabbe. He is the middle child of the Crabbe family and a mind healer trained both in wizard and muggle forms of mind healing."

Now I knew why he brought this man. He wanted Maes and I to talk to him about what we were seeing in Ishval. By the look on Maes face he too came to the same realization I did. Jason noticed our twin looks of disbelief and fear. He said kindly," I was thinking of taking a page out of your brothers book Major. Here." He handed both myself and Maes a book that said mind healer on the inside cover. I could feel the magic radiating off of it and recognized the same magic that was on the one Alex had given me.

Maes asked calmly, " What is this, Mr. Crabbe?" Jason said turning to Maes," It is a magical notebook that if you write something in it, the sentence will appear in mine. This will allow communication between myself and the both of you to be faster and easier. I will also set an alarm on mine so that when you send a message I will know immediately. This can be a substitute for sessions until after you are finished with the war. Do you both agree?"

I could see Alex watching us with worry as was Remus. The two of them had worked together to find a way for us to get the help we needed. I said bowing my head," Thank you Mr. Crabbe. I would be grateful for your help." Maes was more suspicious than that but he too nodded his acceptance. Jason said looking between us," I would like to speak to you both individually before you return to Amestris. Would tomorrow morning work with you?"

I nodded and said," Yes, sir. Tomorrow works for us. Say nine am." The man gave a nod as well and Maes looked apprehensive about it. He didn't like it and for that matter neither did I. I would do my best to talk to this man if only to show that he was willing to work on it. He knew that the flashbacks were not normal that he needed help or it would only get worse.


	13. Mind Healer

Roy's POV

The next morning he awaited Crabbe's arrival with a sense of trepidation. He agreed to do this out of respect for his brother. He also knew he wouldn't survive this war without help. The pain was wearing him dangerously thin. The fire flared green drawing his attention to it. Jason stepped through immediately taking in the two young men ready for an attack.

He said raising his hands nonthreateningly," Good morning, Major, Captain."

Roy was the first to lower his hand watching the man warily. Maes followed his lead but still warily watched the man. Their eyes were cold as ice from the time in Ishval.

Jason asked," Captain maybe you would like to go first?"

Mars nodded carefully and Roy made his way out of the living room into his bedroom. Roy had been shaken awake that morning by Maes. His nightmares were growing violent. He even woke up Maes who could sleep through anything.

A crash from the living room drew him out of his thoughts and to his feet. He rushed into the room to see Jason trying to calm Maes without success. Maes looked ready to shoot the psychatrist. Roy looked between them wondering what the hell happened. He was only out of the room for a few minutes.

Maes glared at Roy before muttering," I can't do this Roy. If you need me I'll be in the library."

Roy watched his friend leave the room with a sympathetic look. His friend had a hard time not only with the war but being away from his girlfriend and family. At least when Roy joined he was still in the outs with his family. The only ones that cared about him were the Mustangs. Until he made up with Alex. Now he had a reason to return from the war.

Jason turned his attention back to Roy and asked," Are you ready for your meeting?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. He was as ready as he was going to be. He was wary of new people that he across. It was due to both his time inside State Alchemist and due to his childhood.

Jason said taking a seat across from him," I heard from Captain Hughes that you are one of the most respected alchemists. How did you become a state alchemist?"

Roy sighed as he said," I trained under an alchemist that lived down the street from me. He had a daughter a few years older than myself."

Roy trailed off for a moment and that gave Jason the opening he needed. He asked," What happened to the man?"

Roy looked away saddened as he said," He fell ill. Even alchemy cannot heal everything."

The older msn said nodding sympathetically," Neither can magic. Were you close to your teacher?"

Roy said with a barking laugh," As close as you could get to the old codger. He taught me all I know about alchemy. He taught me the basics of flame alchemy. I likely would not have passed my exams without him."

Jason wrote something down in his notebook. Roy wasn't focused on the man anymore instead he allowed his mind to wander. Unwillingly it wandered to the war.

Flashback

He stood in the Iron Blood Alchemist's tent. It was only the second week since he arrived at the camp. Almost every day had been fighting for his life. He slowly was beginning to adjust to the leadership position he had been thrust in.

His attention was brought to the Lieutenant colonel when the man said," Major Mustang you are to take your squadron and eliminate all insurgents in this area."

Roy bit back a sigh as he replied stiffly," Yes, Colonel. Will my squad have back up from others or will be on our own?"

The Iron Blood Alchemist turned to glare at the young boy. Roy forced himself not to react to the man's anger. In the last two weeks he had learned the man neither liked nor approved of him being there. He hated himself and the Furher what he made them do. But he was a soldier and he would follow his orders.

Time skip

He stood in the building staring at the kid. He wanted the child to put his gun down so they could their separate ways. He didn't want to kill the boy who was younger than he was.

Why were they here? Why couldn't they be like normal children? No one should see the things they had at their ages. He vaguely wondered how many the boy had killed. He was in the motion of lowering his arm to suggest they both leave.

Instead he was forced to bring his hand up and snap as the child brought his gun up. The acidic smell of smoke and the unforgettable smell of cremation filled the room. Why?! Why did he have to kill everyone he came across?!

End of flashback

He stood up his eyes taking in the room fearfully. He had to get out of here. His squad was in danger he had to protect them. He couldn't allow anyone else to die. His eyes fell onto the unfamiliar man who sat in a chair across from him. Roy didn't recognize the uniform and the man didn't look like an Ishvalan. That didn't mean he wasn't dangerous though.

Roy brought his hand up when the man shifted ready to protect himself if needed. The man raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner.

He said softly and comfortingly," Major Mustang, you are safe. You are not in Ishval. Major look at me."

The last bit while still soft held an undertone that booked no argument. He looked up carefully examining the man. Slowly the last week's events came back to him. This man was Jason and was a friend of Remus. Not a threat no need to turn him into a like of ash.

Slowly Roy lowered his hand and collapsed back into the chair. He almost jumped when a vial was put under his nose. He looked up at Jason as he took it.

Jason said answering the unasked question," It's a calming draught. I had the feeling that I would need these for our first few meetings. Roy you don't have to answer me now but I'll ask anyways. What did you see?"

Roy shook his head as he glanced at the potion. From what Alex had told him it was the correct color and scent to be a calming draught. He brought the vial up to his lips and ripped his head back. Almost immediately he felt the raging feelings calm. He felt strangely at peace as he relaxed into the chair.

Jason said watching Roy carefully now," Major you need to let someone in. If you don't this weight that you are carrying will kill you."

Roy brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He looked much younger than his age. He had not let anyone see him this vulernable since he became an alchemist. He laid his chin on his knees. He wondered if the potion was allowing him to open up to the man.

He said his voice sounding searching now," I can't. The horrors of what I have seen and done cannot be put into words. In a few days I'll be returning to it. Mr. Crabbe I am afraid that I will not return from the war. Not because of those we are against but from my own mind."

Jason leaned forward so that his hand rested on the boy's arm. He said softly but commandingly," Major... No Roy listen to me. If you feel the urge to kill yourself or harm yourself day or night I want you to message me. It doesn't matter the time I will answer."

Roy gave him an incredulous look. He couldn't believe a man he barely knew would offer that to him. He couldn't bring himself to say anything only able to nod. The man didn't seem completely convinced but he took what he could get for the moment. It was his duty to make sure this child turned soldier lived a full life. As tough as it would be.


	14. Returning to war

Roy's POV

It was time. He and Maes had been gone for a week. It was time for them to return to the hell hole known as Ishval. The headmaster seemed to smug to be seeing two young men off to war. The old man probably wanted to get his clutches on Alex again. The other boy was too smart to allow that to happen.

Alex hugged him tightly as they prepared to floo back to Ishval command tent. Roy knew that Alex was worried about him. About his mental state. He hugged his brother tight back understanding his feelings. He would do his bed to come back alive but even he couldn't promise it.

He practically had to pull his brother off of him when it was time to go. The poor boy didn't want him to leave. Roy felt guilty about leaving but he didn't have a choice. He had to go back and fight. Maes shook hands with the headmaster and Alex. They both then turned to the floo and called out the necessary address.

Roy landed in the main command tent feeling the heat of the desert instantly. His heart jumped into his throat as he moved away from the fireplace when he saw who was sitting in a chair. Furher Bradley sat there reading what Roy assumed was battle reports.

He immediately went to an attention and said stiffly," Major Mustang reporting for duty, sir."

The Furher looked at him but before he replied Maes stepped through as well. Maes said saluting," Captain Hughes reporting for duty, Furher Bradley, sir."

He turned to face them and said cheerfully," Major Mustang and Captain Hughes welcome back. I trust your vacation was productive."

Roy said stiffly," Yes sir. Thank you sir for the week of leave."

The man said waving them off," Go get unpacked and prepare for combat. Be ready for anything."

They nodded before leaving the tent. Maes said clapping him on the shoulder," Well I'm going to my tent. How about we have dinner around your camp later?"

Roy nodded tiredly as he made his way to his own tent. When he arrived at his groups circle all of his men around the fire jumped to his feet. He saved them off as he said," At ease. Have there been any casualties during my absence?"

His Lieutenant stepped forward with a sad look in his eyes," I'm sorry Major. With your absense we lost three men. Each have been returned to Central."

Roy nodded solemnly. It was to be expected they were fighting a war afterall. He said looking to each of his squad members," We don't have any new orders yet so get some rest while you can. Dismissed."

Even to his own ears it sounded cold. He spun on his heel and went to his tent. Once inside his tent he started to unpack his stuff. He put the notebooks on his desk and his clothes in the dresser. He kept only the bare minimum things he needed.

He pulled off his uniform shirt and pants to change into t-shirt and shorts. It was too hot to be wearing his uniform unnecessarily.

He lay on his cot for awhile until a voice called from outside," Major Mustang you are requested to go to Lieutenant Colonel Iron Blood's command tent immediately."

And there went his somewhat peaceful day. Back to the grind some things never changed. He quickly changed into his uniform and pulled on his alchemy gloves before leaving. He went straight to the Iron Blood's tent missing the startled looks on several soldiers faces.

He went straight through the flap of the tent and said," You asked for me, Colonel."

The bald brown skinned man turned to face him as did several Alchemist that he didn't recognize. The man's eyes narrowed at him and beckoned him forward. Roy immediately complied and moved to stand next to the man.

On the desk where they all stood around was a map. On the map were several tacks of varying colors. Roy realized the colors likely indicated friendly or nonfriendly troops locations. He examined it carefully his eyes memorizing the placement all the troops.

Interrupting his thoughts Iron Blood said," I need you to take Hughes squad and go to this position," Iron Blood pointed at a red rack. He continued after a moment," Kill every that you come across Major. It's the Furher's orders. We no longer take prisoners. If you come across an Ishvalan they are to be killed. Do you understand your orders?"

Roy said," Yes sir. We will leave immediately."

The man nodded and said," Dismissed."


	15. Return of the past part 1

A/N we are in our last handful of chapters. Thank you for everyone who continues to support the fic.

Roy's POV

It had been a month since he returned to the war. A month back in the hell hole known as Ishval. He has weekly sessions with Jason Crabbe through his notebook. Roy was slowly opening up to the man while still keeping him at arms distance.

The war was taking its toll on not only him but all the soldiers. Twice in just that week he had two soldiers commit suicide. Now he was heading to the Furher's tent. He knew several other squads had suicides as well. The war was killing the younger soldiers. They had to do something to stop the suicides.

He stopped outside of the command tent and announced," Major Mustang reporting."

A voice from inside said," Enter, Major."

Roy walked in and saw several of the high ranking commanders in the tent. He could also see the Furher standing off to the side. He didn't recognize most of the higher ranking commanders. They never came out into the field.

The Furher said turning to face him," Major Mustang come closer. We need your opinion on something."

Roy straightened his back as he moved closer. Several files were lain out on the desk. He recognized several of them being those from his and Maes squads. His file was on the table as well. What was going on? Why was his file on the table?

One of the older men he didn't recognize said bluntly," Major Mustang these are all soldiers that we feel are at risk of suicide. In the beginning we felt you were at the highest risk because of your age and lack of experience. We would like to know how to better help the others. That is why you are here."

Roy understood completely. They had been watching him carefully since he arrived in Ishval. They knew he didn't sleep and had a hard time controlling his actions now. They wanted to know how he was able to keep it together. In truth if it wasn't for Alex and Jason he likely would have shot himself early on. Even now the action was tempting. To end his pain with a single bullet.

Before Roy could open his mouth though a soldier rushed in. The man's eyes caught his as he said," Sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt but Major Mustang is needed immediately. A battle has broken out in the field and several squadrons are pinned down unable to retreat."

Roy looked to the Furher for permission. The older black haired man gave a nod of assent and Roy was out of the tent in an instant. By the time he reached his camps fire all his men were geared up.

He said looking at each of them in turn," I know we have not gotten a lot of rest as of late. Right now though our comrades need us. Several squadrons are pinned down and of need of assistance. I will provide cover fire with the aid of three men. Any volunteers?"

His Sergeant, Max and one soldier who's name he didn't remember stepped forward. The rest broke from camp heading towards the city. The Lieutenant would lead the retreat efforts. He knew he could trust the man with this.

They made their way through the city going to each spot where Amestris soldiers were trapped. Roy was able to clear out the areas of Ishvalan soldiers without much issue. Once again the smell of cremation almost sent him back into a flashback. He wondered if things would ever return to a semblance of normal. He was absolutely terrified that when the war was over he would kill someone by accident. So many close calls in and out of the camp. Slowly his reactions were getting more violent.

He made his way up the stairs keeping his head low as they found the last squad. He saw Maes and four members of the older teenagers squad sitting with their backs to the building's wall. Roy made his way right to where Maes was.

Roy asked in a whisper," What do we have Maes?"

Maes said pointing to the rooftop through the window," Snipers making it impossible for us to advance. I'm guessing you took out the troops preventing our escape."

Roy nodded and said," Prepare for a retreat. I have my squad waiting to aid your retreat while we cover it."

Maes gave him a grateful look and told his men to get ready. Roy stood off to the side of the window and snapped. Flames jumped out and hit the rooftop that Maes had indicated. He went down and around the building he had been in.

He had to be absolutely sure that the others were safe to retreat. What he didn't see was Maes following. He climbed the steps to the roof and searched it carefully. He could see the black dust imprints on the walls. They were clear signs of cremations. Normally you would only see such shadows when a bomb went off. He guessed his alchemy could count as such.

He searched the rooftop with his eyes not finding any survivors. He was about to leave when a familiar face came up the stairs. Heathcliff Erbe an Ishvalan that had grown up down the street from him.

Roy said breathless," Heathcliff..."

The older boy was in Ishvalan soldier garb just as Roy was in Amestris Army uniform. They stared at each other for a moment. Roy was surprised to see his old friend here. He thought the boy was still in Central with his mother.

Heathcliff said looking like he was going to cry," Roy Mustang..."

Then the sadness turned to anger and he didn't have time to defend himself as Heathcliff pulled out a gun. The man shot at him once. It hit him in the chest right above his heart. He went flying back and heard a familiar yell and another gunshot rang out," Roy!"


	16. Return of the past part 2

Maes' POV

He watched as Roy hit the ground in fear. His friend had just been shot and he shot the one who had shot him. He made his way to the one he had shot giving a once over to be sure the man was dead. Once he had that confirmation he rushed to Roy's side. To his surprise the younger teenager was sitting up with a wince.

Maes asked in astonishment," How? How are you still alive?"

Roy stuck his hand inside his jacket and pulled out his silver pocket watch. There was a large hole with a bullet stuck in it. Maes said bending down next to his friend," Your pocket watch saved your life. Thank god Roy. I thought that Ishvalan killed you."

Roy said with an unfamiliar tone," Heathcliff."

Maes asked confused," What?"

Roy turned to look at him and said desperately," His name was Heathcliff. We grew up together."

Oh god. That's why Roy looked the way he did. His friend was shaking and badly. He needed to get Roy out of here before the Ishvalans come back. Roy wouldn't be any help to him in a fight right now.

He helped Roy to his feet. The boy was standing albeit shakily but at least he was standing. Roy's eyes though never left the dead Ishvalan. Maes felt guilty about killing Roy's childhood friend but the other had tried to kill the Alchemist. And that he could not allow. He made a promise to Roy's brother after all.

They followed the soldiers back out of the battlefield. Maes could see the worried looks that he was receiving at carrying Roy. He never realized how much Roy's men seemed to care about the boy. By the time they made it back to camp Roy was practically comatose.

Maes took him to his tent. Roy didn't react as he was laid on his bed. Maes sent him a worried look as he left the boy's tent. The boy didn't say anything just stared at the ceiling unseeingly. Now he was truly worried. Maybe he should send a message to Dr. Crabbe.

He went straight to his own tent and pulled out his journal. He wrote,: Dr. Crabbe are you there?:

He waited a minute feeling extremely stupid that he was trying to talk to a man thousands of miles away. These notebooks wouldn't really work. Would they? His eyes widened in surprise when it glowed at a sentence appeared.

It read: I'm here, Captain Hughes. What can i do for you?:

Maes wrote back feeling like he was betraying his friend,: Roy and I just returned from a battle. He had to rescue teams... he...:

Maes could feel himself hyperventilating. The battles were fresh in his mind. He could see himself shooting Roy's childhood friend. He couldn't calm himself. The journal flashed again.

It read,: Captain, tell me what's happened. Is the Major okay?:

Maes hand shook as he wrote out,: Roy... He's... in a catatonic state... I shot... i shot his friend... help doctor... please help...:

He couldn't help the shaking any longer. It was very quickly going downhill. He couldn't write anymore the shaking was so bad. He couldn't be strong anymore. He couldn't keep up the false happiness that he gave have to everyone.

Roy's POV

He came to in his tent. He couldn't remember how he got there though. The last thing he remembered was Maes helping him to his feet and... oh god. Heathcliff... Heathcliff had tried to kill him! Maes shot him!

He sat up and drew his knees to his chest. Heathcliff had been one of his first friends when he first took up the name Roy Mustang. Only Riza knew that his birth name was Harry Potter. He couldn't deal with this not now. Why? Why did it have to Heathcliff? They were such good friends.

Flashback

Roy was walking through the street in front of his house. It had only been a year since he came from England. He still had horrible nightmares about his father. He was about to turn back around when he heard yelling.

He turned to where the yelling was coming from. He saw a bunch of older kids surrounding one person. He yelled at them," Hey! Stop it!"

The older kids turned to face him and the biggest said with a sneer," Back off Mustang. He's an Ishvalan an animal."

Roy didn't understand that. They were all human so why did they see Ishvalans as animals. Honestly they were no better than the pure bloods in England.

He said calmly," You are just bullies. Leave the guy alone."

Roy was glad he had spent the last year learning basic martial arts. His mother insisted on it and he readily agreed. They rushed at him and while he was small he was fast. He dodged the first attack and tripped the second. The third thought caught his jaw in a right hook. That sent him sprawling to the ground. The others were on him in an instant. They kicked him in the ribs and stomach. He curled in around himself to protect his vital organs. The beatings continued for awhile and eventually he passed out.

When he came to the Ishvalan boy was by his side. He asked wincing," What's your name?"

The Ishvalan stared at him incredulously for a moment before he replied," Heathcliff Erbe. Why did you help me? You got beaten when you could have just walked away."

Roy said trying to sit up," Roy Mustang nice to meet you. I know what it's like to be bullied. I could never keep going knowing there was something i could do. Even if i get the crap beaten out of me."

Heathcliff smiled slightly and helped him to his feet. The boy was a few years older than Roy and much stronger. They limped back to Roy's house where his mother opened the door. She ushered them quickly inside when she saw they were both hurt.

Roy explained what had happened to her. While she was angry that he had been hurt but she was happy he stuck up for someone else. It was the start of Heathcliff and Roy's friendship.

End of flashback

He came out of the flashback. He was shaking badly. His new friend killed his old friend. He couldn't stop it. Why was his life so messed up? Why couldn't he be normal? He couldn't keep doing this.

His eyes trailed to where his sidearm was. He could end it. End his pain and heartbreak. Maybe it would be for the best...


	17. The Breaking Point part 1

Jason's POV

He grabbed his emergency bag of healing and calming draughts. He was in a panic ever since he lost contact with Captain Hughes. He also couldn't raise Major Mustang on his journal. This had him extremely worried about the two teenagers. He knew when they left in June that they were close to their breaking point.

It had been a month since they had left and it seemed they had both finally reached it. He could only hope that he would make it in time to save both young men. He knew that if he saved one and not the other the other would try again. They balanced each other. Especially Hughes. He was Roy's grounder.

He was ever thankful for the Furher opening the floo so that those not in the war could come through as needed. It may just save the two boys lives. He stepped through wincing at the heat that hit his skin. :For the love of Merlin it was hot here.: he thought.

He startled the Furher and some higher ranking members of the army with him. He said out of breath," You need to send soldiers to both Major Mustang and Captain Hughes tents! I have it on good faith that they might try to commit suicide!"

The men looked at each other before leaving the tent. He followed them as did several other higher ups. He knew Roy was a highly valued member of the army so they would likely check on him first. He found his way first to Hughes tent.

Hughes was shaking cornered with a knife in his hand. From the glazed look in the man's eyes he didn't know where he was. He said softly to the sergeant," Move back slowly. Do not draw a weapon or anything that might startle him. Whatever you do, do not make any loud noises or sudden movements."

The sergeant nodded and slowly drew away from the Captain. Hughes didn't relax even a fraction if anything his eyes grew more fearful. Jason said softly so not to scare him," Captain Hughes my name is Jason Crabbe. You contacted me remember? I'm here to help you. You are not on the battlefield. You are safe."

He tried to take a step forward only to draw back again when the knife was raised. He continued softly trying to persuade the young man to put the knife down. In the middle of one of his sentences he drew closer to the boy. This time he was allowed to.

He pulled out a calming draught moving slow so not to scare him off. He said holding it out to Hughes," This is a calming draught Captain. It will help you. That's it Captain easy now."

Hughes took the vial from his hands and brought it up to his mouth. He downed it in one gulp. Jason watched with baited breath hoping that it would help the young man. The fearful, glazed look slowly left the boy's eyes. Jason breathed a sigh of relief. Hughes legs buckled as his legs gave out. He caught him before he hit the ground.

He checked the boys pulse to find it flighty. The calming draught had calmed the boy's emotions but not his heartrate. He wondered if he should contact some of his fellow mind healers. He had his hands full with just Roy and the ones back in England. He didn't think he could add Hughes onto it. It wouldn't be fair to Hughes or Roy.

The sergeant and his men returned. He said rubbing between his eyes tiredly," Take him to where he can be comfortable and someone can watch him constantly."

The sergeant nodded and barked orders to the others. A man came in his eyes widening as he watched Hughes being taken out. He then turned to Jason and said," Mr. Crabbe we have found Major Mustang. We need your help sir."

Now to help the young State Alchemist. The soldier said as they quickly made their way to Roy's tent," He has a gun, sir. It's his sidearm. We don't know if it's loaded or not but its a standoff."

Damn. Roy was suicidal. That was going to make his life a lot harder. When they reached the tent all heard was a snap and the soldier pushed him to the ground. Right where they had been a second before red flames shot out. It was a wonder the whole tent didn't catch on fire.

The soldier said uncovering his head," Seems the Major found his gloves as well. Great. I hope he didn't kill anyone I really do."

Jason was far from amused at the last statement. While he too hoped that Roy didn't kill anyone this was neither the time or the place to say so. He took a deep breath and pushed open the flap to the tent. A fearful Roy Mustang stood at the back of the tent his back in a corner. Five soldiers lay flat on their bellies hands protectively over their heads.

:Good no one is dead.: Jason thought with a sigh of relief. He then saw the sidearm that was spoken about before. Roy had the thing in a death grip. His eyes were glazed over and unseeing just like Hughes was. He was not here in the sense that most people would think. No he was most definitely on one of the battlefields.

He said softly to the soldiers," Back away very slowly. This is a much more dangerous situation than with Captain Hughes. No sudden moves or loud sounds."

The soldiers stayed down on the ground as they bear crawled out of the tent. :This is bad. Roy doesn't know who i am.: he thought watching the thirteen almost fourteen year old.

He said softly moving slowly closer to the boy," Roy... Major Mustang... look at me Major. Come on Major look at me. I swear I won't hurt you."

Roy's eyes met his with that same fearful glazed look. He took another step and Roy tried to back further away but was unable to. He said softly," Roy come on. It's Jason Crabbe. I helped you before remember. Come on, Roy look at me."

Roy's eyes were searching the room looking everywhere but him. When he took another step forward the gloved right hand came up. Roy's gaze hit his and while it was still fearful there was also determination. Jason knew if provoked in the slightest way Roy would kill him. He saw an ever so slight temor in Roy's hand.

Roy needed someone to help him. Someone that wasn't a soldier or a higher ranking officer. He stepped forward now within five feet of the boy. He said slowly reaching out to the boy," It's okay, Roy. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay..."

He caught the boy as he fell into him. Roy was shaking all over now and it was getting worse. Roy said trying to pull away," No more. Please no more. I can't do this anymore."

He tightened his hold on the boy to prevent him from escaping. He said struggling to keep ahold of the boy," Roy it's okay. Shhhh... keep calm I'm not here to hurt you. Shhhh."

He brought his hand to the back of the boy's head. He pressed the boy's head into his shoulder. The boy stiffened even further as hugged the boy in an effort to calm him. He rubbed the boy's back waiting for the boy to relax. With a free hand he took the boy's sidearm from him. He may be a pureblood but he learned how to make weapons like this safe. Ever since he learned about Roy and who he was. Now he was glad he learned.

After several minutes Roy finally relaxed into his hold. Roy didn't fight against it any longer. He finally could breath a sigh of relief. Roy and Hughes needed help beyond what the soldiers here could do. He was going to have to ask the Furher to release them into his care.

After a few moment Jason said pulling out a calming draught," Roy take this for me. There's a good boy."

Roy took the calming draught and the his body relaxed. Slowly his breathing deepened as Roy feel into a slumber. Now how to get up without waking Roy.


	18. The Breaking Point part 2

A/N this is the last chapter to Flame's Despair. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. For those that have been with me from the beginning once again thank you.

Jason's POV

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Both of the teenagers were in the medical tents. They were in a potion induced sleep. The calming draughts had done their jobs and then some. He was now waiting on the Furher. He couldn't pull these boys out without the man's permission. If he didn't though there was no doubt in his mind at the very least Roy would try again. And when he did there was little chance of stopping him.

Finally a black haired man came into the tent. The man looked at his two soldiers with a strange look. It was unplacable even for the mind healer. It changed into an unreadable look after a moment. The man had an eyepatch over his right eye. This was the Furher that he jad seen briefly earlier.

The man asked turning to face him," Dr. Crabbe, correct? What do you recommend for these two? They are some of my best soldiers. With the war drawing to an end..."

Jason said looking at Roy before returning his gaze to the Furher," My recommendation would be for both of them to return with me. They are both in need of specialized help. Major Mustang more so than the Captain. I fear that if he doesn't return with me, he will try again. I do not think we will be able to stop him a second time."

The Furher seemed to age in front of him. He didn't realize how young the man really was. He couldn't have beem out of his earlier thirties. It was as if the weight of the world was dropped on his shoulders. The soldiers weren't the only ones suffering from the war.

The Furher said his tone tired and sounding much older," Take them. The war is pretty much over now. Keep me updated on their progress, especially Major Mustang. I will contact Madame Mustang to let her know that he will be spending time in England. Will you contact his brother?"

Jason said nodding," I'll have to. If I don't his godfathers will. I'll send you weekly updated on the boy's progress."

The Furher stared at the young boy for a moment before he spun on his heel. The Furher left the tent leaving the man to his thoughts. Jason turned to see a pair of green eyes watching him wearily. The young man was leaning on his elbows just staring at him.

Roy's POV

He woke just in time to see Furher Bradley leave the tent. There was another conscious person with their back turned to him. He couldn't tell who it was just by the back of their head. He didn't want to say something to the unfamiliar person though. Just in case they were a higher ranking officer.

The man turned to face him a surprised look crossed his face. It took him a moment to realize who the man was. Jason Crabbe his mind healer. Why was he here? Roy closed himself off from the man. He was there for him and Maes.

Jason asked watching him carefully moving slowly as if not to startle a wild animal," Major Mustang do you recognize me?"

Roy said nodding," Yes. You are Jason Crabbe a mind healer. Why are you here?"

The man pulled a chair closer to the bed he was laying on. He made sure to keep his hands within Roy's sight. Roy had a feeling that the man was treating him with kid gloves.

Jason said sitting in the chair," Captain Hughes contacted me earlier. He told me about your friend."

His friend? What was... oh Heathcliff. He asked his voice cracking," How... Why do you care?"

Jason said kindly," I care because you are just a child. Furher Bradley has given me special permission to take you and Captain Hughes back to England. You especially are in a hard spot. Do you know how i found you, Major?"

Roy tried to think back to when he first arrived to back at camp after Maes had left him. He had stared at his weapon. Oh... He he was contemplating suicide. His eyes met the tired ones of the mind healer. He could see the understanding in his eyes. Jason knew. Jason knew what he had tried to do and he stopped him before he could carry it out.

Jason said softly," Don't try that again, Roy. You have many people who care about you. Your brother especially would be devastated if you died."

Roy's eyes searched the man's trying to find the truth in them. His shoulders slumped as he said," Yes, sir. What happens now?"

He said," For now we wait for your papers saying that you are cleared for leave. It should only be another hour or so. I have sent a message to one of my fellow mind healers. He will look after Captain Hughes. You will be coming with me."

Roy leaned back onto the pillows half closing his eyes. He could barely keep awake by this point. He knew that it was partially due to potion he had taken. Jason placed his hand on Roy's shoulder. It caused him to tense and open his eyes fully to stare at him.

He could see the man's want to understand him. To help put him back together from what he had seen. What he had done. He didn't want to die but he didn't know how he could live with what he had done. Maybe Jason could help him.

Alex's POV

He stood in Gringotts. The goblins had finally made the appointment for him to be tested. The family magic today would test him to see if he was to be the next Lord Potter. His father had the title forcefully removed from him. Now it was time for his test.

He was worried as the goblins made their way in. The lead goblin said coming closer," Alex Potter you come before the goblins and your family spirits to test whether you are worthy. Are you ready?"

Alex was terrified as he said," Yes, I am ready."

A/N Well that's it. Flame' s Despair is done. Thank you for everyone who enjoyed the story. I will let everyone know when the sequel is up.  
~Will of hounds~


	19. Part 3

**Merry Chrstmas my dear reader. The long awaited sequel is up. Go check out Enlightment of Fire. As part 3 to Roy's sorry has just begun. Old enemies and new ones return. With new allies in unexpected places.**


End file.
